Stuck Together
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Tootie fouls up a case for Cupid and winds up breaking a genie's bottle. Now she must find her a new place to live before her magic runs dry. With Norm being the only other genie in town things could get interesting... NormDesOC, slight TootieTimmy.
1. The Lamp Laws

**A/N:** Hi there readers and welcome to the sequel of my fic 'Phantom of the Music Biz: Genie Gypped', which is the sequel to 'Behind the Musician', which is the sequel to 'Twas the Wish Before Christmas'! Hehe...lots of reading to do if ya haven't already read those fics.

**Quick Recap:** When trying to stop a scheme by Skip Sparkypants to break-up Chip and Vicky, the fairy of love needed some outside assistance. Tootie just happened to be in the right place at the right time and presto she's now an agent of love (Special Operative Trudy). Due to a few successful missions she pulled off for him she's now an on-call assistant to Cupid. Mr. Turner was cleaning out the garage one day when Tootie came to visit and found Norm's lamp in a box of Timmy's old junk. Later she took it home to add to her Timmy shrine but when she went to rub off the smoof dust _GONG!_ the one and only Norm the magical jerk—I mean—genie appeared! For her third wish Tootie wished that Norm was her lifelong genie godfather and thus it is so! Whether he likes it or not...

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own The Fairly OddParents (Butch Hartman does). All I own is this story and any characters not seen in the animated series (ex: Des, Twitter, Tootie's grown-up persona as 'Special Operative Trudy', etc.).

_**Stuck Together**_

_Chapter One: The Lamp Laws_

"I'm home!" a smiling twelve-year-old girl in pigtails announced as she came prancing through the door one typically sunny afternoon.

"Hi honey!" her ebony haired mother poked her head out of the kitchen while stirring a bowl full of brownie mix. "How was school dear?"

"It was great!" Tootie chirped holding up a slip of grid-lined paper. "We got our report cards today!"

"Well c'mon over pumpkin, let's see it." her father called from the recliner where he sat reading the newspaper.

Life was a lot less stressful in the house with Vicky away at college in Drizzleboro. Tootie's parents were finally able to loosen up and relax like normal adults after a hard day's work. Needless to say, the brace-faced preteen loved it!

"Here ya go Daddy!" Tootie stood proudly rocking back and forth in place while her father examined her grades.

"Hey, straight As!" Mr.—uh—Tootie's father exclaimed.

"That's our little genius." His wife beamed. "Such a good student."

"I think someone deserves a raise in her allowance," he winked to his wife and fished out his wallet. "Here ya go sweetie, five more bucks for a job well done. Keep those As comin'!"

Grabbing the money Tootie's face lit up. _Whoever said 'learning is its own reward' must not have ever gotten an allowance!_

"Thank you!" Tootie shouted leaping up and squeezing her dad's neck in a tight hug.

Her mom smiled as the enthusiastic girl bounded up the stairs towards her room; if she didn't know better she'd swear Tootie had someone else up there she wanted to give the news to. "Don't forget to wash up honey! Dinner will be ready soon!"

* * *

Inside Tootie's bedroom a large round table was suspended in midair. Around it sat an assortment of magical creatures: Clarence the leprechaun, the magical attorney Fairy Mason, the most disgruntled elf in all of Santa's workshop, the Easter Bunny, and of course—Norm the genie.

"So uh Norm," the elf spoke as he rearranged the cards in his hand, "I hear ya got yourself a new full-time gig now?"

Norm sank down a bit in his seat and pretended to be absorbed in the game, "Yeah..."

"A new gig?" the Easter Bunny smirked, "Well c'mon, out with it Norm. What'cha up to these days?"

"Aye laddie," Clarence nodded pushing a stack of chips towards the middle of the table, "there be no need to be holdin' out on old friends."

"Look," Norm mumbled, "I just thought I'd try something outside of the traditional genie bit for a change okay?"

"I think I know what it is..." Fairy Mason grinned slyly as he too wagered more chips while slipping another ace out from up his sleeve.

The others turned to him quizzically, Norm was glaring daggers. _Figures it'd be HIM to spill the beans._

"Our ol' pal Norm the genie..." he began, "is now Norm the-"

_**WHAM!**_

"_OH GENIE GODFATHER!_"

All the magical creatures jumped and spun around in shock at the sudden arrival of the raven haired girl crying out in the singsong voice.

Norm slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment. So much for his poker game!

Tootie paused in her doorway and looked around at the confused faces of the startled magical creatures.

"Um...hello?"

There was a brief pause where Norm's poker buddies exchanged puzzled glances, coughed, then blinked a few times.

Unable to hold it in any longer the fairy lawyer finally started to snicker. Soon everyone in the room (except Norm and Tootie) was cracking up.

"Oh this is too rich!" the elf cackled, "Norm the genie—ahahaha—is this kid's genie godfather!"

"This oughtta knock some of the jerk out of him!" the Easter Bunny added pounding against the table.

"H-hey Norm, does she ever make ya play dress up?" the elf asked grabbing hold of his aching sides, "With a little pink tutu and everything!"

Growling Norm slapped his cards down on the table and snapped his fingers causing the whole thing to disappear, "Very funny you jokers. Game's over now beat it!"

"Well hello there lassie," the leprechaun was already floor level and shaking hands with the baffled Tootie, "nice to be meetin' ya on this fine day."

"Yeah," the Easter Bunny hopped over to introduce himself as well, "we just _love_ what you've done with Norm's look!"

The genie could barely contain his rage at the mention of the crown hair accessory and star emblem wrist cuffs.

"Hey kid," Fairy Mason poofed over and presented Tootie with his card, "if this big lug ever gives ya any trouble just call me and we'll sort the wish thing out okay?"

"O-kay." Tootie nodded. Who were all these strange people?

"OUT!" Norm shouted. He held out his hand with his fingers poised to snap them somewhere very unpleasant (like Crocker's house) if they didn't beat it and quick!

"Okay Norm don't have a cow," the elf snickered, "c'mon guys, let's leave Norm alone so he can play _tea party_ with his godkid."

In a flash the room was empty leaving Tootie still standing in the doorway staring at her godfather with questioning eyes.

"My poker buddies," Norm explained as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, "those chumps never did know when to quit."

Suddenly Tootie's eyes narrowed and her face went red with anger. "You were playing poker in my room while I was at school!"

"Yeah so?" the genie merely folded his arms and remained hovering on the opposite side of the room.

"So what if somebody had come in and seen you!" she demanded.

"That's the whole problem," Norm frowned, "someone did barge in and she ruined my winning streak!"

"That's it!" Tootie slung her book bag to the floor (her good news forgotten), "You're in big trouble now mister!"

"Ooo..." Norm feigned terror, "what are ya gonna do kid? Put me in timeout? Send me to genie godparents boot camp? Or wait—I know—_family meeting_!"

After closing her door Tootie walked over and picked Norm's lava lamp up off her nightstand. She sat for a moment on the side of her bed as if she was formulating a plan for how to deal with the thoughtless genie.

It didn't take long before a smile spread across her face and she leapt to the floor triumphantly.

"Now that you're my fairy godpa--I mean--genie godfather," Tootie beamed, "I get an unlimited supply of wishes! And my first unlimited wish is...I wish there was a book of rules that you had to obey!"

"Ha!" Norm exclaimed, "No can do kid! I'm a genie and we genies work off of a strictly **RULE FREE **wish granting code."

"Fine," Tootie said undaunted, "if you can use loopholes so can I! I wish there was a book of unbreakable (unbendable) **LAWS** that you had to obey!"

"Huh!" Norm was confused, "You can't wish for that! It's the same thing!"

"Nuh-uh!" Tootie insisted, "Rules are more like guidelines, but laws are much stricter and highly punishable if broken!"

Norm's eyes widened, "But-" reluctantly he realized that he'd been outsmarted (by a twelve-year-old girl no less), "-grr...alright missy but I'm warning you, don't start getting all high and mighty with these loopholes! I've got more technicalities up my sleeve than you've got plastic dollies!"

An aqua colored book appeared, its cover and pages were blank.

"Hey!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Told ya," Norm smirked.

"Hmph, well I wish that **_I_** was the only one in charge of adding laws to this book!" she huffed.

"Ha, do your worst punk." Norm challenged, with a snap of his fingers a pen appeared. Tootie grabbed it and began tapping it against her chin in thought.

"Hm...first it needs a title, how about...The Lamp Laws!" she scribbled the title on the cover.

"Oh very original," Norm scoffed, "The Lamp Laws. Absolutely nothing like 'Da Rules' right? WRONG!"

Ignoring his cynicism Tootie flipped to page one and started writing, "Law number one: the genie godparent must always put the safety and well being of their godchild first!"

Norm rolled his eyes.

"Law number two," she continued to read aloud as she wrote, "if at any time the genie godparent breaks a law they will be tried and sentenced by their godchild."

"What!" Norm protested angrily, "Hold the phone! No way am I abiding by that! It's a ridiculous law! Why should **you** get to be the supreme boss of **me**?"

"Because it discourages you from messing up my life!" Tootie glared at him, "And incase you've forgotten—I make the laws here!"

"Law number three," she glanced down and spotted the lava lamp she'd placed on the floor by her feet, "hm...you'll have to hide when I'm not around, or if somebody shows up so...whenever your existence is at risk of being exposed you must return to your lamp and hide there until it's safe to come out."

"Whenever your existence is at risk of being exposed...blah...blah...blah..." Norm held up his hand and mimicked her as she added the law to the book. _I should've given her a pen with disappearing ink._

* * *

_Meanwhile up in Fairy World..._

The Love Bunker was in its usual fluffy state when Cupid entered sipping his ninth cup of java that day.

"Ah, I just love this mid afternoon French vanilla blend." he sighed.

"Hello there sir," a rosy cheeked cherub saluted as he flew over from his monitoring post.

"Twitter, just the cherub I wanted to see," Cupid greeted, "how's the daily report looking?"

"I'm happy to report that everything's running smoothly sir," Twitter beamed. "The Thunder Hearts are practicing for their next air show, the emergency love line operators have prevented a record number of four thousand nine hundred and fifty-two break-ups this week, and the magical item blacksmith is nearly finished with this month's supply of love arrows!"

"Wonderful!"

**BOOM!**

The entire bunker shook with the intensity of the blast.

"What in the sand hill was that!" Cupid demanded, now wearing his coffee.

A singed officer with a white buzz cut rushed in coughing up smoke. "Sir, there's been an accident over at the Fairy World Blacksmith Shop! The order for the magical love arrows was being filled when something got clogged in the main heating valve."

"Like what?" the love fairy snapped while wringing out his pink jacket.

"Um..." reaching into his pocket the officer pulled out a bent silver coin, "...this sir."

Snatching the coin Cupid clenched it his fist and shouted to the Heavens, "Curse these shiny nickels and their sparkling appeal! They'll be the end of me!"

"Um sir," Twitter tugged on his boss's sleeve, "I thought you said kids with fairy godparents would be the end of you?"

"Oh—well—them too!"

The two cherubs exchanged uneasy glances as Cupid tried to think of a way out of this mess. "Twitter, we're going to have to locate one of my reserve stashes of emergency love arrows on Earth. Once we've done that I'll have my special operative retrieve them."

"Yes sir!" Twitter saluted and went off to search the records.

"And as for you Sergeant BeMine," the pink clad fairy addressed the saluting white haired officer, "find me the dope who dropped this nickel and have the cleaners' send HIM the bill!"

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste_: So now Norm has a book of rule—ur—LAWS that he has to follow. This oughtta be good... Next Chapter: Special Operative Trudy (Tootie) is sent to retrieve the emergency reserve of love arrows for Cupid in order to maintain the balance of love on Earth. Will she succeed or will a few slip ups along the way cost her more than she bargained for? Please review and no flames! Thanks!

Timmy: Grr...once again I'm not in the story yet!

Wanda: Aw sweetie, ya gotta give the poor author some time. I'm sure she's doing the best she can. Especially with the readers of her other fics threatening her life if she doesn't update soon.

_:Wanda gets a crate of chocolate.:_

Wanda: Hey chocolate! Thanks!

Me: No problem.

Cosmo: Oh I see how it goes... Give the author a compliment and you get a prize.

Timmy: Hm, well then, um...gosh you're pretty?

Me: Nice try.

_:Timmy suddenly gets poofed into his kitty cat slumber party costume.:_

Timmy: Rats!

Cosmo: Ahahaha! So cute!

Me: It's good to be the author. _:wink:_


	2. Shattered Dreams

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to update this fic regularly seeing as how Des is already in a lot of my pics up at deviantART. Ah, regarding the loophole about Norm gonging laws out of the book. That's actually covered in this chapter but I'll go ahead and say it's indestructible (and can only be altered by the godchild). It'd be too easy to leave something like that unchecked and Tootie is nobody's fool. But it's still funny to see Norm try. I'm sorry LadyEsca, Norm's already paired with someone else. But um...here's a lovely consolation prize! _:hands Norm-loving fan a Norm plushy that says over a hundred sarcastic action phrases: _Tootie doesn't remember having Cosmo and Wanda for godparents. Her slip up was just because ordinarily the magical godparent is a fairy not a genie. Chartre has a small part in the this, it'll be in this chapter. Des will be introduced in this chapter! Crocker is coming up next chapter. Great feedback:)

Anti-Cosmo: Well well, it appears she's up to her old tricks again.

Anti-Wanda: _:through a mouthful of sandwich: _Who is?

Anti-Cosmo: The author, Amanda--ur--well I forget her name. It's not important.

Anti-Wanda: _:looks around in confusion: _So...are we here to steal her story?

Anti-Cosmo: _:cringes: _Oh Heavens no! I wouldn't want my name associated with such an atrocity!

Me: _:red faced: _That's it! You're in the next story and I'll tell EVERYONE all about your personal lives Mr. Anti-Critic!

_:Author storms off muttering about know-it-all evil geniuses.:_

Anti-Cosmo: _:smirks triumphantly: _And that my dear is how one effectively manipulates a writer into giving them their own story.

_**Stuck Together**_

_Chapter Two: Shattered Dreams_

"Greece!" Tootie's eyes were wider than the frames of her cat-eye glasses. "I can't go to Greece! My parents would ground me for life!"

"Hey hey hey," Cupid's holographic image argued, "are you an agent of love or not missy?"

"I-"

"And don't worry about your folks finding out," Cupid assured her, "The Sandman owes me a favor so when I give the word they'll be out like a light until tomorrow morning."

Tootie frowned, Greece was a long ways off, a whole ocean in fact! "But can't you just poof there or something? Why send me?"

Rolling his eyes the cherub explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "One, I'm a very busy guy and two it's a temple! Magical beings can't go poofing into sacred places like that. There are tour groups, history buffs, devoted followers, TONS of humans to spot us!"

_And more importantly, he thought, it's my mother's love shrine!_

"Then how'd the arrows get there in the first place?" she persisted.

Sighing the pink haired fairy poofed up a visual aid slide show next to his image and replied, "Way back when the temple was first constructed it wasn't nearly as crowded. And it's location made it harder for the people of that century to reach. So of course it was an ideal place for storing magical items. Kind of like a mystical vault. They've been there so long that we'd almost forgotten about them."

"But now you need them and it's too risky to go there cause you might get spotted?"

"Exactly," Cupid applauded. _Yay! Mom won't be able to nag me again about being a **single **god of love!_

"Yeah if the pink hair and wings didn't give him away the oversized diaper sure would." Norm tossed in his two cents.

Leaning to the side Cupid spotted the cynical genie hovering over by Tootie's dresser. In his hands he held an aqua color book and appeared to be trying to rip out the pages. Unfortunately all his efforts earned him was a painful jolt each time he tried.

"What on Earth is that nutcase doing?" the cherub wondered aloud.

"Oh he's just trying to destroy The Lamp Laws." Tootie replied nonchalantly.

"Lamp Laws?"

"A book of strict laws that I wished he had to obey."

"Oh, I see." a mischievous smile spread over his usually peppy face, "Well then let's do lunch Saturday and I'll make a few_ humble _suggestions."

"Okay!"

Norm's shades hit the floor. "Whoa! Hold up! No way Feng Shui! This brat's got enough malice in her to wreck the reputations of ten genies!"

"See ya Saturday then." Cupid winked to his operative before the hologram morphed into a swirling magical vortex. It would take her directly to the temple.

_Floral Poof!_

Tootie whiffed the rose the instant it appeared in her hand.

Norm yawned as the transformation from twelve-year-old brace face to eighteen-year-old knock out took place. In seconds Tootie stood five and a half feet tall with long raven hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her smile flawless and her utility belt loaded with gizmos.

She already had one foot inside the vortex when she noticed that Norm wasn't following. Glancing back she tried to make her voice sound as indifferent as possible. "Aren't you coming?"

"Why?" it was obvious that Norm was in a snippy mood. "You're the 'agent of love'. Is one lousy temple too much for your handle on your own?"

Frowning Tootie pulled her foot out of the vortex and spun around to face him, "Is this about the fourth law?"

"Fourth law?" Norm was playing naive and it was utterly aggravating to the teen. "Oh, you must mean the one that says 'only the godchild of the genie godparent may add, change, or remove a law from The Lamp Laws'. And then ya went and had it booby trapped so I get shocked every time I try to get rid of this stupid junk!"

"I'm sensing a bit of hostility here." Tootie fought back a smile as Norm was repeatedly shocked while trying his best to tear the book apart. "And don't forget the one where I made it indestructible."

Slamming the book down only to have it bounce across the floor the genie started dissolving into a swirling mini-cyclone of smoke.

"Where are you going?" Tootie was starting to feel nervous. She'd never admit it but the thought of going without Norm there was--well--scary.

"Back inside the lamp. You'll be in Greece so you won't need me." Norm snapped as the smoke descended into the magical lava lamp.

"But-"

Too late, the peeved genie was gone leaving Tootie standing in front of a closing vortex with no other option but to go it alone.

"Fine!" fighting back the tears swelling up in her eyes she turned and marched herself inside the vortex leaving Norm to pout in his lamp.

* * *

_...Flashback (Setting: 12 years ago in Greece)..._

A cloaked figure pulled their hood further over their face as they peered at the temple from the dirt path at the base of the hill. It was getting late and a storm was rapidly moving in. A few drops of rain were already starting to fall.

Hustling up the stone steps they failed to draw much attention from the visitors as they hurried past to seek shelter in their homes before the weather worsened.

Soon the stranger was inside and creeping slowly down the main hall which led into a large open room decorated with great marble statues, mosaics, and candles. In the center of the back wall stood an altar with a statue of Aphrodite (the goddess of love) towering over it from behind. Her arms were spread out as if to welcome the odd guest but her visitor had no intentions of staying.

"I just need a place to stash this bottle," the cloaked figure thought aloud.

As her gaze traveled over the vast expanse of the temple's largest chamber her mint green eyes fell on a table filled with offerings to the goddess. It was tucked away in a poorly lit corner and probably remained overlooked by most of the people who entered.

Slowly the traveler made their way towards the table of gifts. Upon closer inspection she could tell that many of the items were covered in a thick layer of dust. Cobwebs hung from the handles of pottery, old fruit lay dried up in barely distinguishable piles, and unused candles stood amidst the folds of dingy gray cloth.

"It's perfect," the figure remarked as they pushed back the hood of their cloak. Reaching into a hidden pocket within the folds of their bulky garment they brought forth a dark pink glass bottle.

The stranger--now revealed to be a blonde haired young woman with a floral headband and matching earrings--stood silent for a moment staring at the attractive container. She seemed almost hesitant to put it down. Finally she sighed and placed it towards the back of the other items, blowing a bit of dust from them onto the bottle to hide its brilliant shine.

"There," she said when at last she was satisfied with her work, "it blends in perfectly. You'll be safe here Des. Golen won't be able to find you."

A sad look spread over her features as she pulled the hood back over her head. With her identity once again shrouded in the shadows of her disguise she cast one last look at the bottle before racing out of the temple and into the rain.

_...End Flashback..._

* * *

_Back to present day. Five minutes after Tootie arrived in Greece..._

"AAAHHH!"

Tootie screeched as she was nearly skewered by another hidden trap. Heart tipped spears shot out from hidden compartments in the walls with impeccable aim. She'd managed to dodge the bulk of them but one particularly close call left a tear in her black leotard and managed to scrape the skin on the back of her leg.

Now running along with a slight limp from the sting she mentally berated herself for letting Cupid talk her into this.

"Yikes!" staggering backwards she narrowly avoided falling into a gaping hole in the floor. Large cracks like this were appearing everywhere. Ever since she'd taken the bag of tarnished arrows off the statue above the altar. The moment she had the marble column supporting the statue had sunk down into the floor and the entire temple was shaking from the ground up!

Of all things her choker was now beeping like crazy. Pressing the button she leapt across the next wide crevice in the floor and dodged a falling column. _Great, the whole roof's gonna collapse on me!_

"Special Operative Trudy!" an angry voice snapped.

"Cupid!" she shouted ripping the communicator off her neck so his holographic image could take shape. "Why the heck are there booby traps in a LOVE TEMPLE!"

"How should I know?" the cherub was obviously perturbed about her delayed return. He needed those arrows! The world's love was at stake here! "Just hurry up and get outside so we can activate the portal!"

"Sure," Tootie's voice was laced with sarcasm as large chunks of debris began crashing down around her, "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Just make sure you don't leave any behind!" he instructed, "Each arrow is precious and could mean the difference between love and hate, peace and war!"

Turning her head she peered inside the bag of arrows she'd slung over her back, "How am I supposed to know if there's anymore inside this place?"

Slapping a hand over his face Cupid made a mental note to have her get acquainted with the gadgets equipped on that utility belt of hers. "You might try the magical item finder we had attached to your utility belt!"

"The what?"

More debris, this time it landed right in front of the hallway, blocking half the exit.

"That doohickey next to the grappler beside the row of heart grenades!" the holograph shouted while pointing it out.

Frantically searching the belt she found said item, "Got it!" and flipped the power switch on the front panel.

The screen lit up and a pink beacon started bleeping in the center.

"That little pink dot is you. If there's anything else magical around it'll show up as another red dot. Got it?" Cupid explained. "Now move it missy or you'll wind up a pancake!"

Nodding Tootie continued to dodge the accumulating debris from the crumbling temple and held out the scanner. Turning round in circles as she darted about (one eye on the exit) she was ready to leave when a small red dot appeared on the screen.

"Perfect," she grumbled, "there's one over there."

Tucking the choker inside a pouch on her utility belt she sprinted across the room to a table of relics over in a dimly lit corner. Everything there was completely gray with dust and covered in cobwebs. Tootie took a deep breath and blew away as much of the filth as she could. Holding up the scanner again she tried to distinguish which one of these was the magical item.

"I don't see any arrows..." she muttered.

After a few brief seconds the red beacon began bleeping and shrill noise let her know that the item was directly in front of her. Pushing an antique vase filled with the blackened stems of wilted flowers aside she spotted a tall glass bottle with a broad base and thin neck. Picking it up she blew away more of the dust and noted the strange glimmer the object possessed.

Her eyes went from the bottle to the scanner and back again. With a puzzled expression she asked aloud, "A genie in a bottle?"

It made sense--well--more sense than Norm in his _lava_ lamp anyway.

A large chunk of stone fell from the ceiling and landed right on top of the table. The contents where smashed sending shards of clay pottery and glass straight for Tootie who'd stumbled backwards with her arms up to shield her face.

"I'll take that as a sign that it's time to go." she said hoarsely then bolted for the exit, making sure to secure the bottle carefully to a strap on her utility belt first.

As she ran the bottle rubbed against her hip. The glass cork at the tip gradually started to slide upwards as a small yet steady stream of light blue smoke poured from the tip. All of this went unnoticed by Tootie who was a bit preoccupied with saving her hide!

Cracks were spreading throughout the floor now and trying to escape in time was like playing a deadly game of hopscotch or maneuvering through a dangerous maze. Traps were going off left and right. Cherub statues that stood between the large marble columns armed with bows and arrows were firing at her! The ground was splitting apart beneath her feet while overhead the ceiling was coming down in massive chunks.

Looking up towards the exit she failed to notice the hunk of stone that had been shaken loose from the floor and tripped.

"Ompf!" falling face first she landed with a thud. With the wind knocked out of her she barely registered the fact that the bottle was no longer strapped to her belt. That is...not until it came crashing down in front of her.

"**NO!**"

Tootie could only watch from her sprawled out stance on the ground as the magical object landed just inches from her reach and shattered to pieces against the cold stone floor.

_**SMASH!**_

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. For what felt like an eternity all she could manage to do was stare motionlessly at the jagged shards of glass scattered across the floor. Getting a grip on herself she pushed herself up on her knees and scrambled over to the mess. She desperately started searching the remains for any sign of the genie who had supposedly dwelt inside.

_It can't be true... she sniffled ignoring the small cuts the glass shards made on her hands as she brushed them aside, ...it just can't!_

A soft bleeping noise caught her attention. The scanner! Yanking the device out of its holster she pointed it at the pile of glass. To her extreme dismay the red beacon's bleeping slowed before dying out completely. Tears now streamed freely down the guilty girl's face as she looked at the screen finding that only the pink beacon remained.

"No...**_NO!"_**

Her whisper of disbelief turned into a shrill cry that was silenced when a football sized chunk of stone fell from the above and struck the back of her head. Now quiet she fell forward into the pile of broken glass. The communicator in the pouch of her belt continued to sound but received no reply.

* * *

_Up in Fairy World at the Love Bunker..._

"Sir!" Sergeant BeMine was in a panic, "We've lost contact with Special Operative Trudy!"

"I can see that you nimrod!" Cupid snapped from in front of the static filled screen.

"It gets worse boss," Twitter spoke up from his monitoring station, "The temple is collapsing and our last coordinates show that she's still inside!"

"What!" Cupid zipped over to the trembling cherub. "That's it! I'm going down there!"

"No sir you can't!" Sergeant BeMine objected.

"I can and I will!" Cupid was already strapping on the heavy artillery, his heat seeking Tough Love torpedo! "That's my agent down there and I'm responsible the kid's safety!"

"But-"

"LOOK!" Twitter twisted a few knobs on the control panel of his station while Cupid and Sergeant BeMine rushed up from behind. "These readings indicate a high concentration of magic within the temple."

"Magic? What kind of magic?" Cupid demanded.

"Not sure sir. It's definitely not ours." Twitter replied as he skimmed over a print out, "But whatever it is it's powerful!"

"All the more reason for me to get down there!" Cupid resolved before poofing away.

The other cherubs turned their attention to the main monitor as they awaited a visual signal from their boss.

"So the entire temple is coming down?" Sergeant BeMine inquired. Twitter nodded in response. "You know what that means..."

"Yeah," the rosy cheeked cherub sighed, "his mother's gonna kill him."

* * *

_Back inside the temple..._

Tootie still lay unconscious on the floor. Her leotard now torn by the falling debris and sharp pieces of glass. Dust from the ceiling has accumulated in her ebony hair turning most of it gray.

The swirling light blue smoke began to take on the outline of a woman. Finally a curvy silhouette was revealed when a lavender glow shone through. The smoke dissolved leaving a tan skinned woman with snowy white hair and ice blue eyes. She was dressed in light and navy blue harem girl garb and wore a baffled expression.

"Behold mortal I am the all powerful and utterly amazing genie of the bottle--Desmona Sandz!" the genie introduced herself only to glance down and find that her grand entrance was wasted on a master who was currently out cold.

Pursing her lips she floated down for a closer look. "Well I was hoping for astonishment but clearly you're unimpressed."

A falling chunk of debris came down just inches short of her head. "Whoa! Watch out! I mean I knew my intro was good but I never pictured it as something that'd bring down the house."

Gazing down she frowned when Tootie failed to respond. "These are the jokes kid. Don't like 'em, wish yourself up a clown."

The sparkling shards of pink scattered around the fallen teen finally caught her eye. "Oh no!" she exclaimed scooping up a handful of what remained of her home, "My bottle's busted! I'm...homeless!"

Just then the columns on either side started collapsing inwards which would bring about a ton of stone directly on top of the pair below.

"Holy smoof!" tucking an arm under Tootie's waist the genie held out her free hand poised to snap, "I don't usually give freebies but in this case I'll make an exception!"

_GONG!_

What remained of the roof came hurdling down and smashed into the floor below.

* * *

_Outside the temple two minutes later..._

The temple lay in ruins. Luckily there was no one else inside. The building had been strangely deserted when Tootie had first arrived but she never thought to question that. Then came the booby traps and her suspicions arose...

"Rise and shine human! Come on! UP! UP! UP!" Desmona was starting to get worried. She'd tried everything she could think of--shouting, shaking, water to the face--but still this woman wouldn't budge. "Maybe that knot on your head is a lot worse than I thought."

_Poof!_

_Heroic Rescue!_

A sudden burst of pink smoke spooked Des into snapping herself to a safe distance off in the shrubbery. Peering through the leaves she saw a pint sized figure with angelic wings and pink hair step forward dressed in what had to be the fluffiest battle gear she'd ever seen!

"Who's this joker?" she whispered to herself.

"Don't worry kid I'm-" the newcomer froze as terror suddenly gripped his heart, "-oh no! I'm DEAD! Mom's gonna flip when she sees this mess!"

A soft moan caught his attention. That's when he spotted Tootie laid out on the grass next to the dirt path as she began stirring from her blackout. Rushing over he knelt by her side and held a rose up to her face. "Here ya go kiddo, whiff this."

Inhaling the sweet aroma Tootie's form was engulfed in a bright light. Her blackened silhouette changed from teen to kid in a matter of seconds. Desmona watched from the bushes, an eyebrow arched in fascination. "Now that's interesting...looks like my little master is hiding a big secret. Hn, it's always the quiet ones."

Tootie held a hand to the back of head and winced in pain. "Oooh..."

Helping her sit up Cupid unstrapped the arrows from her back and smiled softly, "Welcome back agent," his smile faded into a frown as he gestured to the ruins of the temple, "Mind telling me what happened here?"

"You saw the booby traps go off." Tootie grumbled, something was nagging her but she couldn't quite place what it was. "The whole thing finally came down."

"Well," Cupid sighed, "at least you managed to get out in time. And you got the arrows, goodie!"

His attempt at optimism only served to refresh Tootie's memory.

_How did I get out in time? The last I remember I was running for the exit when- her eyes went wide as recollection hit her -I dropped the bottle! And the genie..._

Cupid noted the sorrowful expression that swept over the young girl's face. "Why the long face kid? You got the arrows. What's one little temple compared to maintaining the balance of love?" he said the last part more to convince himself than her.

"No," she sniffled, "I failed!"

"Huh?" Cupid was dumbfounded, "That bump on your noggin' must've rattled your brain missy. You didn't fail."

"Yes...I...did!" she sobbed with her face buried in her hands. "I-I...dropped...the b-bottle!"

"Bottle? What bottle?"

Desmona strained to hear her words.

"The g-genie's bottle...I-I found...inside the t-temple!" Tootie struggled against her tears to explain, "I-I was rushing b-back outside...and tr-tripped on a rock...and th-that's when I dropped it...and...and...now it's **broken**!"

"Oopsie." Cupid cringed as she finished her explanation. This was bad. If a genie's magical container was shattered while they were still inside it was curtains for them! Even if they did manage to get out before it happened it was still just a matter of time before their energy ran dry and they faded right out of existence!

_So that's what happened. Desmona sighed, Kind of tough to be mad at the kid. The poor thing's blaming herself when it was just an accident._

Cupid helped the distraught pre-teen to her feet with a sigh. "C'mon kiddo, let's head back to the Love Bunker and get you patched up."

Rubbing her puffy red eyes Tootie shook her head, "No, I just wanna go home."

"You sure?"

She merely nodded in response.

Desmona watched as Cupid helped Tootie inside the vortex before poofing back to the Love Bunker. This was--strange--to say the least. She took a moment to glance down at her left wrist. The golden cuffs there revealed a meter in the shape of an hourglass. Her powers were fully charged right now but without her bottle to restore her spent energy she knew it was just a matter of time before her 'limitless' magic ran dry and she faded right out of existence.

"Looks like she's my last master." the genie realized. A look of determination washed over her face. "Well then, if I'm going out I'll do it with a bang!"

With her mind made up Desmona emerged from her hiding place and flew inside the vortex before it closed completely.

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste: _Eh, I'm not crazy about this chapter but it had to be done. Otherwise nothing that follows would make much sense. Next Chapter: With her days numbered Desmona is resolved to 'go out with a bang'. Tootie isn't feeling up to wishing right now and even Norm is starting to worry. MeetCupid's mom!Please review, no flames! 


	3. Guilt Trip

**A/N: **Eh, I wasn't crazy about the last chapter because I couldn't find out a good way to word anything that happened. It's one of those deals where you know you can do better but you're just not sure where to start. Thanks for the nice reviews!

_**Stuck Together**_

_Chapter Three: Guilt Trip_

As promised Tootie's parents were still fast asleep when she arrived back home from her botched mission. While she did succeed in retrieving the arrows and possibly saving Earth from a loveless fiasco the 'broken bottle' incident still loomed over her head like a relentless storm cloud.

She passed by her parents snoozing on the sofa on her way upstairs. Instead of dropping her off back inside her room the vortex had let out in her backyard. Thankfully the fence prevented the neighbors from witnessing the strange occurrence. Still, it only added to her already crummy day.

* * *

Inside Tootie's room a certain genie godfather had started to worry.

"I can't believe she's not back yet," Norm grumbled as he emerged from the lamp for what had to be the fifth time in the past eight minutes. "I mean it's a love temple for cryin' out loud! What the heck could go wrong?"

Norm crossed his arms and smiled smugly to himself, "Heh, nothing could've gone wrong. She's fine," but try as he might he wasn't able to shake the nagging feeling that something might have happened, "Maybe I should call up Diaper Boy?"

Before he had a chance to whip out his cell phone the door opened and a miserable looking twelve-year-old came trudging in.

"There you are!" Norm found himself scolding her before he could remember that he wasn't supposed to care, "Where have you been? Do have any idea how worried I was!"

Tootie glanced up through a few strands of loose bangs and asked doubtfully, "You were worried?"

"I-" Norm paused, was he? No, this kid was a pain in the backside! Why would he be worried about some little brat's safety? "-don't flatter yourself Fruit Cup what I meant was that I was worried about my lamp. I mean, just look at it? Who else is gonna clean off all that smoof dust for me?"

At the mention of the lamp Tootie's guilt was magnified. _The bottle..._

Her shoulders slumped down and she found that she could no longer look her genie godfather in the eye. What would he say if he found out? Would he care? Would he blame her and want to leave (even more than he already did)?

"And another thing-" Norm raised a finger to emphasis his point but trailed off when he noticed that Tootie was ignoring him.

She kicked off her shoes, placed her glasses aside, and crawled into bed. After pulling the covers up over her head she muttered dismally, "Not now Norm, just go back in your lamp."

"Oh so now I get shoved back inside the lamp whenever you're in a bad mood?" Norm questioned indignantly, "What happened, fail your mission? Haha, it's not like you brought the whole temple down or anything."

Under the sheets Tootie winced at the memory. _But it's not like I can be mad at Norm. After all, it was all my fault._

* * *

Out in the backyard a female genie hovered by Tootie's window. Thankfully it was nighttime so the shadows the moon cast on the house were enough to conceal her from sight.

"Norm?" Desmona wracked her brain for a minute before recalling exactly why that name rang a bell. "He's that jerky con-artist out to destroy Canada!"

She watched as he angrily went back inside the lamp. It was obvious to her now why the poor kid was racing through a collapsing temple all by herself. Still, genies weren't ones to get very close to their masters. So it was odd that Norm had seemed so emotionally attached just now.

"Maybe I should lay low for a while?" she took a second to check her energy levels, "I've got a few days to spare before any major effects hit me."

She knew enough about Norm through rumors and gossip among the other genies but the human girl was another matter altogether. Thus she resolved to tag along after this _Tootie_ and see for herself just what she was dealing with. Her final master clearly had secrets and (regardless of the fact that she apparently already had a genie) her life was anything but easy.

"Besides," Desmona smiled softly as she watched the small figure on the bed curl up in her sleep, "the kid did try to save my tail. That makes her my hero...sorta...so I'd say she's earned three con-free wishes. All I have to do is find out what she really wants."

* * *

_The next day..._

"Tootie!" her mother called from the kitchen, "Hurry up and get ready honey! The bus will be here soon!"

Normally Tootie was given a ride to school by her sister Vicky (who had enough road rage to terrify even the big rig drivers off the highway) but since her older sister had started college she'd started riding the bus instead. Not that she was complaining.

Upstairs Tootie had just finished brushing out her hair. Her mood hadn't improved much with a restless night's sleep. Her dreams were plagued with the mishap of the mission.

Slinging her book bag over her shoulder she left her room without so much as a glance at the lava lamp on her nightstand.

Downstairs her mother had a fresh waffle and two slices of buttered toast waiting for her.

"Oh there you are sweetie!" her mother beamed, "I made your favorite, chocolate chip waffles!"

"No thanks," Tootie's reply sounded more like a tired groan, "I'm not hungry."

This worried the ebony haired woman who stopped Tootie before she could leave and pressed a hand against her forehead. "Are you feeling okay dear? You seem a little warm."

"I'll be okay." Tootie lied before maneuvering around her mother and heading out to the bus stop.

Tootie's mother stared after the little girl worriedly. It wasn't like Tootie to be so down in the mornings. And she'd been so cheerful yesterday. What could've happened?

* * *

She'd been standing at the bus stop staring down at the sidewalk for almost ten minutes now. The horrible scene from the other day just kept replaying itself over and over again in her mind. Poor Tootie felt her heart shatter every time she saw that bottle hit the floor.

_Why'd it have to be me who got the arrows back?_

_Why couldn't Norm have just come with me? If he was around the other genie might still..._

She was so busy blinking back tears that she barely noticed that someone else had walked up.

A young girl with white hair and a tan complexion stood beside her watching her curiously with concern shining in her ice blue eyes.

Wiping her face dry of tears Tootie turned away and pretended to be interested in something off in the distance.

"Um...hi." the little girl spoke. She couldn't have been more than a year older than Tootie. Her demeanor was so shy and naive but something remained amiss that Tootie couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Hi." the girl in black pigtails replied.

"I'm Dezzie." the white haired girl introduced herself while extending a hand to shake.

"I'm Tootie."

"Do you live around here?"

"Just down the street."

Up ahead the bus rounded the corner and slowly made its way towards them.

"Great! I'm new to uh-" _What the heck is this town called anyway?_

"Dimmsdale?" Tootie offered, she would've been suspicious had her spirits not been so low.

"-yeah!" Desmona was relieved. For a minute there her cover had nearly been blown. "Wanna sit together?"

This seemed to momentarily snap Tootie out of her depressed daze. "Huh?" No one had really offered to share a seat with her before. Her stop came near the middle of the bus route when there were still a few empty seats left. She'd always ended up sitting alone or next to one of the other 'geeky kids' like Elmer or Sanjay.

The bus pulled up and Tootie could only nod in surprise as the doors slid open.

"Alright you two pick it up!" the grungy driver ordered. "I've got soaps to watch!"

Once inside the two made their way down the aisle. Dezzie got odd glances from the other passengers. She wore a pair of faded denim flares with a blue silk shirt and navy silk belt held together with a gold clip on the side. The sleeves were just long enough to cover the gold wrist cuffs but the wide collar left much of her shoulders exposed along with the gold jewelry around her neck. Not your typical school clothes.

"Would you mind taking the window seat?" she asked turning around to face Tootie. "I get carsick easily."

Tootie shrugged and sat by the window. She couldn't help but wonder if Dezzie was serious or going out of her way to be nice.

_Well if she's new around here she's probably just trying to make some friends. _Tootie reasoned.

"Hey new girl!" a cheerful male voice greeted from the seat across the aisle. Tootie recognized him as one of Timmy's best friends—Chester.

Dezzie merely glanced his way and muttered a quick, "Hey."

"Where ya from?" Chester persisted.

Dezzie sighed and seemed to be thinking of an answer, "I'm from...overseas." _Well... _Desmona smirked _...it's the truth._

"Ah, a foreigner huh?" Chester just kept chattering away. "You're like my pal Sanjay then!"

"Chester," the dark skinned boy beside him hissed, "what are you doing? I thought girls gave you 'the hives'?"

"They do," Chester shrugged, then whispered, "but this one's really cute."

The other boy rolled his eyes and leaned forward to introduce himself properly, "Hi, I'm A.J."

"Dezzie," Desmona was getting bored with these flirty twelve-year-olds. They were about fifty thousand years too young for her.

The bus stopped again and another boy with buck teeth and a pink hat hustled up the steps. Desmona recognized him as the kid who had his face plastered all over Tootie's room.

_So you're the one my little master's got the major crush on huh?_ Desmona smiled to herself as Timmy headed their way.

"Hi Timmy!" Chester and A.J. exclaimed scooting over to make room for their pal.

"Hi guys!" Timmy was about to hop into the seat when he spotted Tootie and panicked. "T-Tootie!"

"Chill man," Chester replied calmly, "she's just introducing us to her new friend here, Dezzie."

Timmy glanced from Tootie to Dezzie and back again. "So you're not here to try and smooch me again? Because my restraining order doesn't expire until midnight tomorrow!"

Desmona arched an eyebrow, _Kids today are filing restraining orders on each other over cooties? How long was I in that bottle?_

Timmy was surprised when Tootie actually seemed to get angry with him. It was the 'water balloon incident' all over again.

"No! I'm sitting her with my new friend Dezzie," Tootie snapped, "And it's not like anyone else wants to be your girlfriend anyway!"

"Ouch," A.J. whispered to Chester.

Dezzie just smirked. _That's telling him kiddo._

Timmy opened his mouth as if to object but closed it again and sat down by Chester with his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face.

_Is it my imagination or did those astronauts on his lunchbox just frown at each other?_ Dezzie shook her head, four magical creatures all in one neighborhood that was a little too unlikely.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fairy World a certain pink haired cherub was about to get the lecture of his life.

"I still can't believe it," Cupid groaned as his head sank down on his desk, "the entire temple—ruined!"

His right hand cherub Twitter just floated across from him with a sympathetic expression. "Maybe it can be rebuilt soon boss?" he offered optimistically, "Then your mom might not find out?"

But no sooner had the words left his mouth than-

_Love Poof!_

The jaws of both magical creatures hit the floor as they simultaneously exclaimed, "Aphrodite!"

"The one and only baby face," a tall slender goddess with angelic wings wearing a white toga and practically dripping with gold jewelry responded sweetly.

"Mother!" Cupid eeped. _I will now hide inside my diaper!_

Turning her attention to the pink haired fairy her face contorted into a frown of great displeasure, "Ah there he is, my _darling_ son. I hope this doesn't come as a terrible inconvenience to you but-"

Cupid tried to sneak away but was caught by the ear and pulled up to eye level with his unhappy mother, "-would you mind explaining to your dear mother how her great Grecian temple came to be DESTROYED?"

Tugging at his collar Cupid started to laugh nervously before breaking out into a sweat. "Actually Mom it's a funny story. You see...um..."

"Funny stories are for the April Fool my dear," her tone had resumed its prior sweetness and—if possible—her son found her to be all the more intimidating that way. "You are a god of love, **not** a master of comedy! So do be so kind as to avoid the semantics and answer me straight out."

With a gulp Cupid wrung the corner of his diaper and attempted to spit it out (hopefully finding just the right words so as to avoid the wrath of a goddess). "Fine! I was trying to get that stash of love arrows I left in your temple and then a bunch of traps went off and pretty soon the whole place just collapsed!"

Aphrodite arched an eyebrow at her quivering son before releasing her hold on his ear, "And what have I told you about leaving your things lying around in my love shrines?"

Cupid sported a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Mom, it's just that—well—they make such lovely hiding places and-"

"And just how did you manage to set those traps off anyway?" his mother cut in. "I had them specifically set to deactivate upon the arrival of another love fairy."

Suddenly Cupid felt a wave of guilt wash over him. _So Tootie almost got skewered because I was afraid of confronting my mother? Great...nothing like a guilt trip to spoil your day. I need a latté._

"Um...M-Mrs. Aphrodite, ma'am?" Twitter spoke up skittishly.

"Yes angel?" Aphrodite turned around and flashed a dazzling smile to the nervous cherub.

"About those traps, why did you set booby traps in a love shrine?"

With a sigh she explained, "I'm afraid I had no choice. Lately a rather nasty prowler has been lurking all about my temple and I didn't want the horrid beast getting inside and stealing my offerings. Goodness knows the mess he could've made. Little did I know that the biggest threat would be coming from my own son."

Cupid seemed to have that same cheesy grin plastered on his face. Mothers could be such a trial! Always blaming their kids, making them feel two inches tall...and all because they wrecked one lousy monument built in their honor!

"Now back to my last question," she glared down at her fidgeting son, "Since it's impossible for you or your cherubs to have set off my traps—**_who did?_**"

* * *

_First period at Dimmsdale Junior High..._

"Hello students!" a rather sinister looking teacher with a pale complexion and black thick-rimmed glasses greeted his class. "I hope everyone slept horribly last night. Because first thing this morning we're having—A POP QUIZ! AHA-AHAHAHA!"

The weird man's broken laughter made Desmona cringe. _This creep has a face made for radio and a personality fit for the looney bin._

"And I see we have a new student in class." he noted when he spied the unfamiliar face up front. Stomping over to her desk he stared down at the slip of paper that had been left on his desk sometime before the final bell rang. "Dezzie is it?"

Desmona nodded careful to keep this wacko in plain view. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something told her not to trust this guy.

"Well Dezzie, I'm Mr. Crocker and as is accustomed to my welcoming of all new students I'll start off your first day here by making you answer this question. What animal is featured twice on the state flag of Missouri?"

The other students exchanged nervous glances while A.J. waved his hand in the air muttering, "Ooo...I know! I know!"

Desmona took in their reactions before turning back around with a confident smirk and replying coolly, "The grizzly bear."

"Wrong! You get an F!" but Mr. Crocker froze, his left eye started twitching. "Wait—I mean—right? You get an...A?"

Tootie grinned from her seat behind the white haired girl. It was nice to see someone besides A.J. (or herself) receive a good grade from their tyrannous teacher.

"I don't believe it," Crocker seethed, "after countless years of teaching in Dimmsdale Elementary I come here and get stuck with a class of three smart alecks who I can't give Fs to!"

"Yeah life's just full of disappointments huh Sunshine?" Desmona couldn't help but mock the strange hunched over teacher as he ranted away about kids who managed to excel despite his best efforts.

"That's right Dezzie, laugh now. But let's see how much you laugh when I assign you—A DETENTION!" Crocker stormed over to his desk to retrieve his pad of detention slips but found the drawer stuck.

"Stupid second hand school desk!" he grunted as he continued to tug at the drawer finally placing a foot on each side for better leverage.

_GONG!_

Suddenly the drawer handle popped off which sent Crocker flying back into the dry erase board with a loud _WHAM!_

He slid down to the floor still clutching the handle when the markers rolled off and hit him in the head one-by-one before clattering onto the tile floor.

Tootie's eyes had gone wide at the sound of the gong. _Norm?_

Timmy had noticed too and his face had blanched at the thought of the vengeful genie lurking around somewhere in the classroom.

From her seat Desmona smirked. _It may have used up a little magic but it was definitely worth it._

Mr. Crocker managed to pick himself up off the floor, "Alright students, while I go to the nurse and have my spine popped back into place you are to stay here and watch this documentary on the life and times of Dale Dimm."

"Cool!" Timmy exclaimed to his lunchbox, "He totally forgot about our pop quiz!"

"Yeah but now he's making us watch this boring movie." Cosmo frowned.

"Boring yet informative," his pink haired wife smiled, "that's school for you!"

On his way out the door Crocker paused to glare down at the new kid. "You win this round child, but be warned—Denzel Crocker always delivers his **F**!"

Desmona just smiled innocently as he trudged out and slammed the door while the documentary started to play. Once he was gone she reclined back in her seat and propped her feet up on her desk. Her sweet smile faded into a crafty smirk, "Now there's a man who makes learning fun."

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Okay well, it's late. I'm tired. Blah blah blah...please review, no flames. Next Chapter: Tootie has a meeting with Cupid to discuss her 'magic bottle mishap' and Norm is getting seriously ticked off by her moody behavior. With only a few days left will Desmona be able to grant Tootie's greatest wishes or will the fading genie just end up making life harder for the poor kid?

Trixie: A post-chapter segment? Cool!

Veronica: Hi Trixie! Looks like we get to share the spotlight in one of these!

Trixie: _:annoyed:_ Great.

Veronica: _:picking up on her sarcasm:_ Huh? What's wrong?

Trixie: Nothing, it's just...a popular girl like me really shouldn't have to share the spotlight, you know?

Veronica: _:growing angry:_ But I'm like your best friend!

Trixie: _:powdering her face:_ Uh-huh, yeah. And your point is?

_:Veronica's eye twitches as she's about to lose her temper. Suddenly a magical 'Trixie Tang' You-Do Doll is poofed into her clenched fist.:_

Trixie: _:arms are pinned to her sides as her face turns blue:_ Ack! Too...tight!

_:Veronica is puzzled, stares down at the doll, then sports an evil grin.:_

Veronica: Finally! Now you can like totally kiss the ground at my feet for a change!

_:Trixie is dumbfounded when she instantly drops to her knees and starts kissing the ground at Veronica's feet.:_

Veronica: _:laughs insanely:_ C'mon dolly, I can't wait to take you home and find out what you look like with green hair and biker tattoos!


	4. Heart's Desire

**A/N** Thanks for the reviews! Des is a bit of a prankster but c'mon, Crocker had it coming. Eternal Silence, nobody has flamed me (in a while) I just put that in my stories to discourage anyone from doing so. Some people actually welcome flames, not me. I appreciate constructive criticism because at least that's helpful so thanks for your critique. :-) Chip and Vicky aren't in this story, they're just mentioned. I liked Tootie's retort to Timmy too. She had to be in just the right mood to snap at him like that and frankly...it's about time! Go Tootie!

Binky: Hey, alright! I get to be in a pre-story segment!

_Muscular Poof!_

Jorgen von Strangle: So do I.

Binky: AAAHH!

Jorgen: _:cracks his knuckles: _Do you have a problem with that, puny fairy?

Binky: _:shakes his head furiously: _N-no sir, Mr. von Strangle.

Jorgen: Good! They don't call me 'the toughest fairy in the universe' for nothing you know.

Binky: Yes...I mean...no? _:panics:_ DON'T KILL ME!

_Badda Bing!_

Jorgen & Binky: AAAHH! Big Daddy!

Big Daddy: Yo, what's this I hear about you's two muscling in on my pre-story segment huh?

Jorgen: Oh...uh...please forgive us Mr. Big Daddy.

Binky: _:hiding behind Jorgen: _Yeah, we didn't know it was yours!

Big Daddy: Alright but if I catch you jokers floating around here again you'll be sleeping with the fishes capeesh?

Binky: Got it!

Jorgen: Yeah, got it!

_Chicken Poof!_

Big Daddy: Now to get started...

Me: Um...the segment's actually over now so-

Big Daddy: Hey! Are you telling me how to do my job?

Me: No, I just-

Big Daddy: Cause nobody tells Big Daddy how to do his job!

Me: _:gulp: _Sorry it's just that the readers they-

Big Daddy: You want a basement full of stinky magic Ms. Bossy?

_:Author starts to sweat and shake.:_

_Chicken Poof!_

Big Daddy: Yeah that's what I thought. Now on with the story already!

_**Stuck Together**_

_Chapter Four: Heart's Desire_

At lunch Dezzie sat next to Tootie at the end of a table near the back of the cafeteria. Other students sat there too but most left at least a seat or two vacant between themselves and their neighbors.

"So I take it this is the unpopular section of the dining area?" Desmona questioned with a sigh.

Looking up from her novel Tootie glanced at the other students eating around them and shrugged. "Guess so."

While the young girl's features seemed less sad now there was still an air of misery around her. It was as if a thick haze of guilt and remorse enveloped the poor kid and refused to let her mind wander far from the terrible disaster involving the genie's bottle.

Even Desmona had started to feel depression settle in. Of course her situation was a bit more alarming that Tootie's but Desmona was never one to let herself drown in her own sorrows. She preferred to go out with her head held high wearing a smirk that said 'Well, it may be over but at least I had fun!'

Twirling her spork (possibly the weirdest invention humans had yet to concoct) around in the mass of spaghetti noodles she'd been served Desmona decided that now was as good a time as any to decipher exactly what it was Tootie wanted most in her life. Her greatest wish, her...heart's desire.

"So Tootie, if you could have anything you wanted—anything at all—what would it be?"

For a moment Desmona stared at the girl in black pigtails as she remained sitting quietly across from her. _Did she hear me?_

Tootie had heard her alright. But if the truth be told she wished she hadn't. The haunting image of the shattering bottle replayed itself in her mind as vividly as if she'd be standing there in the temple watching the tragic event take place all over again.

Desmona winced at the barely audible whimper and felt like shrinking down in her seat when tiny tears slid down the girl's cheeks. Her head was down, her gaze locked upon her lap.

"I'm sorry," the genie quickly apologized, "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

With a shake of her head Tootie sniffed and wiped her face dry with the back of her short sleeve. "It's okay, it's just..."

But Desmona put up her hand to single her to stop. She was scared that the troubled girl might just start outright bawling her eyes out in the middle of lunch. Sighing to herself Desmona resolved not to bring that up again. _I should've never asked. Way to go Des, make the kid cry!_

Unfortunately Tootie's tears refused to be quelled so easily and she got up muttering something about needing to make a quick trip to the bathroom. Desmona nodded understandingly; if it wasn't for the large glasses Tootie's red eyes would've been evident to anyone within three feet of her.

The guilt wrought twelve-year-old hastened out of the cafeteria walking right past a table full of boys from her classes: Elmer, Sanjay, Chester, A.J., and Timmy.

"Whoa, what's her problem?" Chester asked turning to watch as Tootie opened one of the double doors and slipped out into the hall.

Timmy leaned sideways to get a better look. Tootie's silhouette was barely distinguishable through the thick glass of the door. Her shadowed form disappeared seconds later at a quickened pace.

_There's that funny feeling again, he frowned as he recognized the 'magical feeling of guilt' Wanda had told him about a few years ago when he'd failed to show up to Tootie's birthday party after receiving three invitations. _

But why was he feeling guilty now? Tootie was the one who had insulted him on the bus ride to school! Embarrassed him in front of all his friends! Like he needed a reminder that Trixie Tang was still blatantly shooting him down every time he tried to ask her out. The one girl he was interested in had to be Miss Popularity! A girl who saw herself as being superior to him in every way; a girl who saw him as some ridiculous little reject with a silly pink hat. Someone too concerned with her image to give him a chance.

_Well I refuse to feel bad for her! Timmy resolved. Whatever's wrong with Tootie she probably deserved it so I don't care!_

He took a large bite out of his triple decker peanut butter and jelly sandwich and began chewing determinedly. The Tootie he used to know was always plagued by something, be it Vicky, bullies, or her unrequited feelings for him. She'd get over it in a day or so and be back to her old self again. Still, even as he thought this the queasy feeling inside worsened.

"_It's magic that works on your heart!"_

Wanda's words came back to haunt him. Why did the way she'd said that stick out in his mind so clearly? He hardly ever listened to the things older people said to him. But for some reason those words had gotten through and made it a point to stay with him.

* * *

She hurried along down the hall with her eyes glued to the tile floor. Rows of lockers lined her way as she walked straight past the girl's room and headed for the exit doors.

One of the lockers was open but she paid it no mind. She merely took a moment to wipe away the tear that had escaped down her cheek with a dampening shoulder.

A blonde girl sat crouched down in front of the opened locker loading her pink book bag full of extra credit assignments. She'd been forced to take on the extra work to keep from flunking her math and science courses. If she didn't get above a D on her next progress reports she'd be kicked off the cheerleading squad.

For Veronica that was just about the worst fate imaginable!

"What was that?" she asked aloud, for a second there she could've sworn she heard someone stifle a sob. "Hello?"

Whipping her head around she spotted the exit door swing shut and decided to follow whoever had just walked past her and see if they were okay. Hn, call it curiosity.

Tootie sat on the edge of the stone wall staring down at her shoes as they swayed a good four feet off the ground. Sniffling she tried to calm herself knowing that if she kept losing it like this someone would tell a teacher and then she'd be sent to the counselor's office. It wasn't like she could lie on the couch and tell them all about the magical bottle she'd accidentally broken and not have them look at her as if she were a complete lunatic.

"Um...hi there. Tootie, right?" a chipper voice asked with a hint of concern.

Tootie turned and came face-to-face with a blonde haired girl in a pink and white cheerleader's outfit complete with a pink star hair accessory at the base of her ponytail.

She remembered the familiar girl as being Trixie Tang's best friend. _So...what does she want with me?_

Veronica was standing atop the stone wall bent forward so that she was eye level with the sad faced kid in glasses. While they had attended elementary school together since kindergarten the two had never been all that close. In fact, they barely knew anything about one another past their names and social status. So it was easy enough for even Veronica to understand the suspicious glare she was receiving from Tootie.

"I was at my locker when I like heard you rushing down the hall." she explained, "You seemed really sad and stuff. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Tootie was obviously caught off guard by the sincerity in Veronica's voice. Since when did preps care about the 'geeky' kids?

In one swift movement Veronica had plopped herself down next to the perplexed raven haired girl. "Wanna, you know, talk about it?"

"Aren't you afraid that your friends won't like you anymore if they see us talking?" Tootie questioned in a tone much meaner than she had meant to use.

"A little," the blonde admitted, "but they're all inside eating lunch now. So spill, what's bothering you?"

Tootie arched an eyebrow. She highly doubted that Veronica would believe a word she said either, let alone that the blabbermouth gossip could keep a secret. "I'm okay, really. Thanks but...no thanks."

"Oh, okay." for a minute there Veronica looked hurt. But she rapidly got distracted when her eighty pound book bag nearly pulled her off the ledge. "Eek!"

Before she could disappear over the side Tootie grabbed her arm and managed to yank her back up onto the wall. "Careful!"

"Thanks," Veronica grinned sheepishly after shrugging off the crammed backpack, "this thing weighs a ton."

"What'd you do, stuff the whole library in there?" Tootie mentally berated herself for forgetting her manners like that. She was starting to act like Norm with all these snippy comments.

Laughing a bit Veronica hauled the backpack around to her lap and unzipped the largest section so Tootie could see inside. "Nah, I've just got all these extra assignments to do so I can pull my grades up. If I don't start getting Cs instead of Ds and Fs Coach Pepper is gonna kick me off the squad."

"Oh," Tootie studied the blonde intently for a moment. True the girl was no rocket scientist but she didn't strike her as someone who couldn't make good grades in school...if she really put her mind to it. The teachers must have thought so too or they wouldn't have bothered giving her all that extra credit work.

"I know what you're thinking," Veronica voiced Tootie's thoughts, "_I'll bet she could do a lot better in school if she just applied herself_."

Tootie nodded as Veronica zipped the book bag back up.

"It's not like I want to fail." Veronica sighed, "But I've got so much going on: cheerleading practice, trips to the mall, sleepovers, chores, hauling Trixie's stuff around for her..."

Tootie made a face at the last task, "Why do you bother? She's got two hands. Make Miss Popular carry her own junk around!"

At this Veronica gave a sort of sad smile, "I know but hey—isn't that what friends do?"

"Sounds like you're more of a servant girl than a friend." Tootie was too miserable from her own grief to bother sparing anyone's feelings right now. She'd probably feel bad for it later though.

A long sigh escaped the blonde who pulled her legs up onto the ledge and tucked her knees under her chin. "Yeah, I've noticed. It's just...I like being popular. And even though fitting in takes up so much time and money I...I just have to, you know? I'd be totally lost if one day Trixie and her friends decided to ditch me and I had to give up everything and become a...a..."

"Loser," Tootie finished flatly.

Veronica stared at her a moment as if regretting what she'd almost said. "Sorry."

"So popularity makes you feel like you fit in. And to do that you have to spend all your time with a bunch of fair weather friends and neglect schoolwork just to look cool. And you really like cheerleading which is something the popular girls are into but if you don't pull your grades up you're off the squad anyway." Tootie summarized.

"Totally," Veronica sighed in dismay.

Part of Tootie wanted to scoff at the materialistic coward, to shout at her that looks and popularity didn't matter. That money, shopping, clothes, and boys weren't worth selling yourself short and jeopardizing your future like that. But another part of her completely understood where Veronica was coming from. A lonely, timid part of her that knew what it was like to live life as a 'loser', a target for bullies and kids who seemed to have it all.

It was that part of her that went out to Veronica and decided to help, "I tutored Timmy in math last summer." she muttered. "It kept him out of summer school and helped him pass sixth grade."

"Really?" Veronica blinked, was Tootie offering to help?

Groaning under her breath Tootie turned to face the blonde; she just knew she was going to regret this. "If you need someone to help you out with your classes...maybe I can-"

"Oh my gosh!" Veronica didn't even wait for her to finish before she sprang forward and flung her arms around the startled girl in a tight bear hug, "THANK YOU!"

A bead of sweat ran down the back of Tootie's head, _How do I get myself into these things?_

_

* * *

_

_Saturday around noon..._

"I can't believe you're going!" the dark haired genie snapped. "Like you don't see enough of that diaper wearing pansy!"

Tootie normally would've glared at him harshly for such a rude comment but lately Norm noticed that she hadn't been behaving like her usual nagging self.

"It's just lunch Norm," she replied listlessly, "I'll be back soon."

"Yeah," the genie scowled and crossed his arms, "with a whole new **chapter** of _Lamp Laws!_"

Before an argument could break out a large burst of pink smoke appeared.

_Love Poof!_

"Well if it isn't my favorite special operative," Cupid beamed.

Tootie managed a half smile. "Hey love god."

Norm arched an eyebrow. _Something's definitely wrong with this kid. And I bet Diaper Boy knows what it is..._

Cupid noticed the genie scowling at him and started to sweat. "Okay so, ready to go? I got us reservations at The Pointy Crown! The most exclusive restaurant in Fairy World!"

"Sounds great," Tootie's reply lacked enthusiasm.

Norm watched the two poof away with a sour expression. "I don't know what's going on with Ms. Mopey...but I'm going to find out."

* * *

_Inside The Pointy Crown..._

The maitre d' floated through the crowd of well-to-do fairies and hovered in front of the two new arrivals. "Ah welcome Cupid, if you and your lady friend would please follow me the third member of your dining party is waiting."

Tootie caught a glimpse of Cupid yanking on his bowtie. _I wonder why he's so nervous?_

She was soon to find out...

The maitre d' led them all the way across the restaurant before coming to a white clothed table with a setting of crystal and fine china. Even the napkins had been folded into little crown shapes and a large candle cut in the form of a star served as the centerpiece. The reason for all this elegance was soon discovered when she was introduced to the bright burgundy haired woman at the table.

"Um Tootie," Cupid's voice trembled a bit, "this is my mom, Aphrodite."

"A pleasure darling," the taller fairy nodded and held out her hand. "Cupid's told me so much about you."

Tootie's eyes went as wide as saucers. _Aphrodite? The goddess who's temple I wrecked!_

Chewing on his lower lip Cupid nudged Tootie so that she shook hands with his mother. Regardless of how refined her demeanor was Cupid knew all too well that his mother was not an overly patient woman. Goodness knows what a scene would break out if his mom went all melodramatic again!

"Hello." Tootie greeted meekly. _Please don't smite me!_

With a little prodding from Cupid the twelve-year-old finally took a seat across from the love goddess. A second later their waiter arrived to inquire about what they'd like to drink. When he was gone Cupid decided to break the silence.

"So um...Mom, as you know Tootie works for me as an on-call agent."

Aphrodite's indigo gaze fell on the silent girl with downcast eyes. "Yes, so I've heard. You're taking on quite a lot for a child my dear. Are you sure it's not too much trouble? Wouldn't you rather be out playing with your friends or godparents?"

"I don't really have that many friends," Tootie admitted thinking back to her past birthday parties and how everyone had been too scared of Vicky to show up. "And I only have a genie godfather. He's...complicated."

The goddess raised an eyebrow, "Oh...a _genie_ godfather you say? Well now, that's a first."

"Speaking of genies," Cupid broke in, "I had my cherubs do a little research on that--um--**accident** in mom's temple."

Tootie met his gaze, "You mean the bottle?"

"Always interrupting," Aphrodite frowned, "it's no wonder you're still single."

"Mother...not now!" Cupid gritted his teeth.

"Honestly," Aphrodite was obviously not one to back out of a matter like this, "is the eternal love and happiness of her only child so much for a mother to ask?"

"Oh boy," Cupid propped an arm on the table and hid his face in his hand, "here she goes again...dramatic soap box speech!"

"Elbows off the table!" Aphrodite reprimanded flicking him on the ear.

"Ow! Mom!"

"Um...excuse me," Tootie appealed to Aphrodite's respect for proper etiquette, "if it's alright, I'd really like to hear what the cherubs found out...please."

"Naturally darling," Aphrodite seemed appeased so Cupid cleared his throat to explain.

"As I was saying," he shot his mom an annoyed glare that she pretended not to see, "genies are a bit more complex than most people know. For instance, while they may be all powerful wish granters they rely on their magical containers to keep their limitless magic in supply."

"Think of it as a sort of house that recharges your energy," Aphrodite illustrated her statement by poofing up a floating image of an hour glass. "When the levels get low," the golden glow started to descend towards the bottom of the symbol, "they simply zip back inside for a bit to restore their energy." the level ascended back to the top.

"But if the lamp, bottle, or whatever gets destroyed," Cupid added as the glow plummeted, "then I'm afraid it's curtains for the genie."

Tootie watched in horror as the image ceased to glow and faded away.

"But the good news is this doesn't happen right away," Aphrodite informed her quickly.

"Right, if the genie had somehow escaped before the bottle got smashed then there's still a chance that we could save them."

The raven haired girl looked from Cupid to Aphrodite with dismay, "But I never rubbed the bottle. So the genie must've still been inside."

"Ah...ah...ah..." Aphrodite wagged a finger, "I'm a love goddess dear, been around for ages. All my love shrines are equipped with magical security cameras. Tiny enchanted objects that are virtually undetectable to the human eye...or the spy gadgets my son's given you."

_Poof!_

_Playback!_

A heart shape screen appeared in the center of the table and replayed the scene of Tootie (as Special Operative Trudy) escaping the collapsing temple.

Aphrodite raised her hand and a remote appeared. With a press of a button the scene paused and zoomed in.

"This is footage of you racing about in my shrine just before your little mishap. Upon closer inspection you'll notice a small stream of mystical smoke pouring from the top of the bottle. It would appear that your thigh rubbed against it as you ran." she explained.

For the first time in days Tootie felt a small glimmer of hope. With her heart practically in her throat she managed to ask. "So...so the genie might still be okay?"

"Alive, yes." Aphrodite frowned, "But far from okay I'm afraid."

"If we don't find that genie soon their magic will run dry." Cupid said urgently, "They need another magical container to keep from fading away."

"Magical containers aren't all that easy to come by," Aphrodite added, "Those suited for genies aren't exactly stored in a warehouse or available over the internet. And it would take ages for my Hephaestus to forge one from scratch."

"Then how will we find one?" Tootie demanded, forgetting her manners.

Normally the goddess wouldn't tolerate such rudeness but the desperate tone of the young girl's voice was enough to make her overlook it. "At this point I'd say your best--and possibly **_only_**--option would be to find another genie willing to share their home."

Tootie sunk back in her seat, "You mean like Norm?"

Now that was something she could picture. Asking Norm (who was already peeved at her) to share his lamp with some strange genie. And then there was the part about having to explain to him why the poor genie was homeless.

"Aw buck up kid," Cupid tried to be optimistic, "we'll manage to warm Norm up to the idea of having a roomie. Goodness knows his social skills could use some improving. Besides, it'll only be temporary. Until my dad can whip up another bottle."

Tootie was doubtful but agreed anyway. At least the genie wasn't dead. But they were still running out of time. And there was one key detail that Cupid had neglected to mention.

"So..." she began uneasily as the waiter returned to take their order, "...how do we find the genie?"

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste: _Ugh, twelve pages, lots of proofreading. Please forgive any mistakes I've probably made. Next Chapter: Veronica needs to be tutored, Norm confronts Cupid about his godchild's unusual behavior, and the search is on for the weakening Des. Please review, no flames but constructive criticism is welcome! 


	5. Needle in a Haystack

**A/N** Wow, the feedback has been great for this story. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. ;) Norm is starting to warm-up to the idea of being a genie godfather. Much as he hates to admit it he's starting to like Tootie...as a godchild :-P

_**Stuck Together**_

_Chapter Five: Needle in a Haystack_

_"So...how do we find the genie?"_

That was the million dollar question. A question Tootie was determined to answer.

"C'mon Twitter," she hung impatiently over the sweating cherub's shoulder as he searched the archive for any information that could reveal the genie's identity and possibly help lead them to their whereabouts.

"I'm searching as fast as I can," Twitter groaned, "There are literally **thousands** of genies out there. It's like trying to find a needle in a-"

"I'm sorry," Tootie pulled at her pigtails in frustration, "it's just that we don't have much time. A day or so at most! Isn't there anything you can tell me about them?"

"Not until I find a match for the bottle you described." Twitter sighed.

With a moan Tootie sunk to the floor and flipped through the pile of folders scattered across the tiles. "No...this bottle's too curvy, that one's the wrong color, the neck isn't long enough on this one..."

"No luck yet?"

The two looked up from their work to see Cupid enter with a fresh pot of coffee. Poofing up two mugs he filled one and handed it to Twitter. A can of soda appeared and was tossed to Tootie while he filled the other mug for himself.

"No match, but we are managing to narrow it down a bit." Twitter answered clicking on an icon at the bottom of the screen which brought up a list of genies currently with masters. "That knocks out a couple thousand possibilities."

"Hmm..." Cupid studied the still image his mother had given him of the bottle when it was still strapped to the operative's utility belt, "...from the looks of it I'd say we're dealing with a female genie. Probably in the upper forty to mid fifty thousand year range."

_How does Cupid know so much about genies? Tootie found herself wondering. Well, he **is **the fairy of love. He's probably been around a while._

"Anything else you can tell us about the bottle?" Twitter asked desperately.

"Sorry," Tootie shook her head.

Cupid studied the distressed preteen, it was just past three in the afternoon on a Saturday and already she looked completely exhausted. That genie godfather of hers was right to worry. She was really beating herself up over the accident in the temple and holding herself personally responsible for the homeless genie's fate.

"Maybe you should head back home for now kiddo," he suggested gently, "My cherubs and I can handle it from here and if we get any new leads you'll be the first to know, okay?"

Whether or not she would admit it Tootie was rather tired. Stifling a yawn she nodded and got to her feet. "I promised to meet someone at the mall today."

"Great, you go hang out with your friend and leave everything to us sweetie." the pink haired cherub highfived the weary girl who managed a small smile.

Threading an arrow in his bow Cupid took aim and poofed Tootie back to her home in the suburbs of Dimmsdale.

No sooner was she gone than all heck broke loose.

"Hey! You can't go in there!"

"Sir! That's a restricted area!"

**BAM!**

A sliding metal door was knocked off its hinges revealing a rather peeved genie hovering in its place.

"Oh goodie," Cupid sighed, "it's you."

"That's Norm to you Java Breath," Norm sneered as he flew into the head cherub's face.

"We're sorry sir," Sergeant BeMine apologized.

"He just stormed right in!" a blonde secretary outside huffed.

"That's alright," Cupid dismissed them with a wave, "I've been expecting a visit from this hot head for a while now."

"Yeah, well this 'hot head' is gonna give you the worst atomic diaper wedgie in history if you don't tell me what the heck happened to my godkid!" Norm shouted.

Cupid arched an eyebrow, "So now you're _concerned _about your godchild?"

"I didn't say that!" Norm snapped defensively, "I just...I'm...it's getting on my nerves! That's all!"

The love fairy crossed his arms and stared at Norm doubtfully, "Uh-huh, who do you think you're foolin' bub? I'm in the business of love here and I'm no stranger to the inner emotions of humans **_or _**magical creatures."

Norm started to fume. How dare this diaper clad mama's boy presume to tell him how he felt! He didn't care about that little twerp! Tootie was nothing but a pain in the backside, a constant aggravation, and embarrassment to his pride!

"Now until you admit the real reason for barging in here like this I'm afraid I just can't help you." Cupid headed for the door fighting back a smirk. So-called 'tough guys' like Norm were always the easiest eggs to crack.

"Hey!" Norm followed closely behind trying to halt the smug cherub. "I'm talking to you Diaper Boy! I want answers!"

Suddenly Cupid had spun around and flown up nose-to-nose with the surprised genie. "Then maybe you should learn to ask nicely Mr. Icy Heart!"

Cupid's tone left Norm stunned. He hadn't expected the pink and fluffy love fairy to have a backbone, let alone one that could actually intimidate an all powerful genie!

They hovered like that--glaring at each other venomously--for a moment before Norm's shoulders sagged as he released a sigh.

"Fine," he conceded, "the little creampuff's starting to grow on me okay?"

Satisfied by this confession Cupid backed off a bit and waited patiently for Norm to continue.

"It's just, well, lately she hasn't been the same perky, affectionate, wisecracker that she used to be." Norm fumbled for the words. It felt so out-of-character for him. He wasn't one to openly express his concerns for others--heck--he wasn't one to HAVE concerns for others. Just how had that little ankle biter managed to get to him like this? "It's like, ever since she got back from that last 'mission' you sent her on in Greece she's been all...moody and...depressed."

Instead of the mocking laughter he'd expected to receive from the second rate holiday Norm got a genuine smile followed by a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "See, now was that so hard? Ya big softy."

Frowning Norm muttered, "If anyone finds out I said all that you'll find yourself strapped to a rocket on a one way trip to Canada at the speed of light."

"Hey, your secret's safe with me," Cupid promised.

Norm turned to glare at the blond cherub sitting at the main computer, "And that goes for you too Blondie. What's your problem?"

Twitter pattered his face with a handkerchief before blowing his nose. "That was just so--**_HONK_**--sweet!"

Cupid rolled his eyes, "Oh suck it up Twitter. Even **_I_** have a mush limit."

"What's all this?" Norm finally noticed the photos of magical containers scattered across the room and floated over to the large heart shaped computer screen. "This is a list of genies. Every genie from Rome to Malibu must be on here."

"We figured it'd be best to start with the U.S. and Europe." Twitter replied absently.

His boss glared at the cherub's thoughtless mistake causing him to eep and cover his mouth.

"Sorry sir," Twitter said sheepishly, his apology muffled through his hands.

"Wait a minute," Norm began putting all the pieces together, "that mission at the temple. Something happened there involving another genie didn't it? Hn, what'd she do? Break a lamp?"

Both cherubs clammed up and exchanged dismal looks.

Behind Norm's trendy shades...a pair of violet eyes widened.

* * *

Tootie waited patiently on a bench outside the Dimmsdale Mall. It had been almost twenty minutes since she was supposed to meet Veronica outside.

Just when she was about to leave a blonde figure peeked out from behind the sales sign near the main entrance. Tootie watched in baffled amusement as Veronica cautiously skimmed the area before spotting her and waving shyly.

"You're late," Tootie shook her head when Veronica darted over, "I was about to go home."

"Sorry, Trixie came with me and it took like _forever_ to ditch her."

"You brought Trixie to tutoring?" Tootie arched an eyebrow.

"Well," Veronica laughed uneasily, "not exactly...I told her I was shopping for shoes and then she offered to give me a ride in her dad's limo so I couldn't take it back."

"Why'd you lie?" Tootie idly wondered why she bothered asking questions with obvious answers.

"Because if anybody else found out about this I'd be...well I..." Veronica fumbled through an explanation. "...look no one can know okay? I'd be this big dumb blonde cheerleader who needs a geek's help to pass."

The instant the words left her mouth she regretted them. Tootie glared, calling her a 'geek' wasn't exactly a thoughtful show of gratitude.

"Why do you have to do that?" she suddenly demanded.

Veronica was confused, "Huh? Do what?"

"Label people!"

"Um..."

"For all you know your little clique won't even exist by the time we're in high school!" Tootie was surprised by her outburst, she seemed to be having a lot of these lately. It felt good to be speaking her mind for once instead of bottling everything up until she was safe in the privacy of her room.

"Gosh Tootie I'm-"

"And for you information," may as well not stop now, "I'm nearsighted, so I have to wear glasses to see the board. We can't all afford to keep buying contacts and no one likes sitting in the front row all the time! These braces aren't permanent either! Once I take them off my teeth might ever look better than Miss Perfect Trixie Tang's!"

Veronica blinked and stood motionless for a moment. Tootie panted from the exertion of her rant and glared. Her pigtails nearly stood on end when the perky blonde burst out into wild fits of giggles.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" Veronica laughed, "It's just--ahahaha--you said---ahaha--Miss Perfect!"

Tootie stepped back thinking the cheerleader had finally lost it. Not that she was the sanest person in the world to begin with...

"Nobody ever--ahahaha--talks about Trixie--ahaha--like that!" Veronica was almost in tears now as she gripped her aching sides.

"Oh I get it," Tootie's eyes narrowed, "so now you're gonna run and tell Trixie what I said so she'll get mad and start picking on me?"

"No," Veronica wiped a tear from her eye leaned forward and whispered, "don't tell anybody okay? But I so agree with you!"

This was a shock, "You do?"

The blonde's smile instantly changed to a frown, "Yeah, it's so hard being friends with Trixie. She's always blowing you off, putting you down, making tons of snippy little comments like 'oh but that pink frilly skirt is so last year'. Urgh, it's enough to drive you crazy!" she laughed at her own comment, thinking about the black wig she used to carry around. "I should know."

"Then why are you still friends with her?" Tootie inquired.

"Because," Veronica sighed, "being Trixie Tang's best friend does come with its perks. Like getting to hang around with all the other popular kids. I really wanna fit in Tootie and I can't do that on my own. Let's face it, there's two kinds of kids in this school: the leaders and the followers. And I am **not** a leader."

"Yeah," Tootie admitted with downcast eyes, "Trixie Tang is a leader...if ya count trend setting and stuff like that."

"Exactly," Veronica nodded with a faint smile, "and I'm a follower. But at least I'm like a lead follower, right? Second best, and that's not so bad. It does make us being seen together kinda risky though...for my rep."

_Stupid cliques. Tootie inwardly grumbled. "That sounds really cowardly...and shallow."_

"I know...but I still wanna be friends!"

Tootie eyed her skeptically, "You just don't want anyone else to know about it."

"Right," Veronica flashed her a sheepish grin, "I know it's like shallow and gutless and stuff but at least this way we'd both have a real pal at school. So whaddya say? Friends?"

The ebony haired girl stared doubtfully at the preppy cheerleader's outstretched hand. Veronica was perky, spineless, and had a definite screw loose...but hey, nobody's perfect. And it wasn't like Tootie had a hoard of kids banging down her door to be friends. With a defeated sigh she reluctantly accepted the handshake, "Alright, friends."

"Cool!" Veronica squealed. Before Tootie knew what was happening she was trapped in a lung-crushing bear hug.

"Um..._gasp_...pal? You're...**choking **me!" she wheezed.

"Oops," Veronica giggled and released the suffocating girl from her vice grip, "well c'mon, if we hurry we can hide out in the back of the food court and you can teach me all about those alphabetical equations!"

Slapping a hand to her forehead as Veronica dragged her inside Tootie muttered, "You mean **_variable equations_**."

"Whatever!"

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier..._

A white haired girl wearing unusual clothes for a junior high student was hiding out in a tree at the edge of the mall's parking lot. Through a pair of binoculars she watched another young girl with ebony pigtails and lavender glasses sigh and shift about on a bench. She appeared to be waiting for someone...but who?

Desmona growled to herself as she lowered the binoculars and slumped back against the trunk. "This kid's tougher to crack than a Sphinx's riddle. I've been at this for days and I've still got no clue about what the heck she wants."

Pushing up a sleeve she took a look at the dreaded energy counter on her wrist cuffs. The golden glow had dropped to one fourth the full height of the hour glass. "I'll be lucky if I last another day at this rate."

More time passed before another blonde kid joined Tootie by the bench. Desmona raised the binoculars again. _It's that leech who's always clinging to that preppy dark haired girl._

Curious she snapped herself up a pair of headphones with a mini-satellite dish for enhanced sound detection. Using this high tech spy gear she was able to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Apparently Tootie had agreed to meet her here nearly a half hour ago for--tutoring? That was odd...from what Desmona could remember about school cliques the popular kids didn't willingly mingle with the 'geeks'. And if one did it was usually a cute girl getting some smart boy like that A.J. kid to do her homework for her. Not teach her to excel on her own.

Desmona wanted to cheer out loud when she heard Tootie berate the popular kids and their shallow tendencies. There was a lot to admire about the spunky little preteen. She found herself wishing she had more time to spend getting to know the spirited cutie pie.

The blonde spoke again. "I know...but I still wanna be friends!"

Leaves rustled about as Desmona nearly toppled from the tree branch. "Talk about your shockers, the social structure of adolescence is being ripped apart by the seams!"

So if Tootie needed a friend she certainly didn't have to wish for one now. And from what she'd just overheard it didn't sound like Tootie had any desire to be among the popular kids at school. Regardless of the pride Desmona was starting to feel towards her little master she remained at a loss for what to grant her.

"Aw smoof!" the genie exclaimed. "They're on the move!"

One of the drawbacks of being a genie is the lack of legs. No matter how many times she'd used a human disguise over the millennia she never quite got used to them. So it was exceedingly embarrassing when her foot got caught on a branch as she leapt down leaving her dangling upside down like a human piñata.

Her attempt to shake herself loose was equally humiliating. "Stupid, annoying, pain in the-"

_Snap!_

Ice blue pupils shrank, "-uh-oh."

_THUD!_

Desmona landed indignantly in a pile of twigs and leaves. "Whoever said that _a good deed is its own reward_ needs to be drug out into the street and shot."

* * *

About an hour or so later Tootie and Veronica emerged from the food court then dunked through the crowd into a large department store.

"Aren't you afraid that Trixie will have noticed you were gone?" Tootie asked while skimming the store.

"Nah," Veronica waved dismissively, "she's shoe shopping. A girl can get lost in that for hours. I'll be lucky if she even remembers she's my ride home."

It may have been a joke but it didn't make Tootie feel much like laughing. "Well, at least you'll be ready for our math test tomorrow."

"Yep, so I guess I'll see you after school?" Veronica asked hopefully.

Tootie was distracted by the familiar pale fuchsia hair band she spotted moving around one of the cosmetics stands.

Veronica still hadn't noticed. "Hm...Trixie might have something planned though. I know! Do you instant message?"

"Um...yes?" Tootie was fidgeting nervously, if her suspicions were correct then that girl was Trixie and she was headed straight for them!

"Great! Give me your screen name and we'll chat online!" the oblivious blonde chirped. "Mine's IAMTRIXIE okay?"

"O-kay," Tootie blinked and started backing away. They were almost in Trixie's line of sight. "I'm N2TIMMY."

_Timmy? Veronica grinned when she suddenly remembered Tootie's longtime crush on Timmy Turner. That was something they shared, a love for a boy who was head over heels for a girl they both knew would never like him back. At least Tootie's not afraid to tell him how she feels._

She snapped out of her thoughts when Tootie desperately started gesturing behind her. Turning around Veronica spotted Trixie Tang walking their way.

"EEP!" Veronica whipped back around to Tootie and began shoving her towards the fitting rooms, "Okay I'll be online later tonight and we can chat new pal but right now I really need you to **HIDE**!"

Tootie struggled to keep her balance as the freaked cheerleader pushed her inside one of the fitting rooms and slammed the door shut. Tootie pressed an ear to the door and listened as Veronica called to Trixie.

"Well there you are," Trixie sounded a bit peeved, "Where were you? I've been looking all over the store!"

"You...have?"

"Duh, who else is gonna help me carry all this stuff out to the limo?"

Veronica sighed and allowed Trixie to pile mounds of boxes and shopping bags onto her arms. _And the other cheerleaders wonder how I have so much upper body strength._

From behind the door Tootie rolled her eyes. _I finally manage to make a friend who likes me for who I am...and **Veronica** was the best I could do?_

Desmona watched from behind a stand of sweaters as the two popular girls headed out to the parking lot.

"Talk about shop 'til ya drop." she muttered approaching the fitting rooms, "Hm...I think I'll pick--door number one!"

"Aaahh!" Tootie fell forward when the door was suddenly yanked open.

"Oh!" Desmona exclaimed in mock delight, "Just what I've always wanted! My very own Tootie doll, and it's life-sized!"

Moaning Tootie pushed herself up and scowled at the smart-aleck. "Dezzie?"

"Hiya sunshine," the white haired girl flashed a toothy grin, "ya know that outfit looks just like the one you wore to school today."

"Haha," Tootie laughed dryly and smoothed out her wrinkled skirt, "I was just--um--"

"Ah ah," Dezzie held up a hand, "I operate on a strictly need-to-know basis. My policy: don't ask, don't tell."

"Why's that?"

"Two words," Dezzie held up two fingers, "plausible deniability!"

Tootie laughed, why was it that the only two kids in school she'd managed to befriend were complete goofballs?

"Hey I know!" Dezzie clasped her hands together, "Why don't we have a sleepover tonight? It's a great way to get to know each other!"

"Okay," Tootie shrugged.

"Ack!" Dezzie slapped a hand over her face.

"What?"

"I totally forgot!" she exclaimed, "My dad said I couldn't have anyone over until we'd finished unpacking all the boxes from our move! Crud!"

"Oh," Tootie bit her lower lip in hesitation, "well um...we could have the sleepover at my house if you want?"

"Really?" This was just what Desmona had counted on. The perfect way to learn more about Tootie and find out exactly what she wanted most. Plus it's kind of hard to hold a sleepover at your place when it's broken beyond repair. "That'd be great!"

"I should warn you-" Tootie added nervously, "I've got an older sister who drives down from Drizzleboro on the weekends. She's not as bad as she used to be but...she's not exactly a 'people person' either."

"No prob," Dezzie shrugged, "I'll fly so low under the radar it'll be like I'm not even there."

Tootie managed a lopsided grin, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

_A grouchy older sister, Desmona smirked to herself, now we're getting somewhere._

_

* * *

_

_Amanda/Artiste: _I said earlier that Vicky was just going to be mentioned in this fic, I'm holding to that. Of course you can't pal around with Tootie and not learn a thing or two about her 'icky' sister. Next Chapter: Now that Norm knows the truth will Tootie's biggest fears come true? What will happen when Desmona's magical energy becomes dangerously low? Will Tootie learn her true identity in time? Review and find out!

_:The room is dark and eerily silent. Suddenly a light switch is flipped revealing pink walls, a colorful ball pit, and stacks of educational wooden blocks. And then...the real terror begins...:_

Male Voice: _:sings: _I'm happy peppy Gary!

Female Voice: _:sings: _I'm happy peppy Betty!

Gary & Betty: _:sing together: _And we would like to welcome you to our post story segment preview!

_:crickets chirp:_

Betty: Say happy peppy Gary, why don't we show our special guests what would happen to anyone who was mean enough to flame the writer?

Gary: That's a great idea Betty!

_:They step aside to reveal a lavender cloth covering a cube-shaped object. Both pink clad caregivers grab a corner and yank the cloth away to reveal...:_

Gary & Betty: THE FUN BOX!

Francis: _:inside the 'Fun Box': _But I didn't do anything.

Gary: Think of it as a punishment for something you'll do in the future!

Betty: Or something you've done in the past that nobody found out about!

Francis: You guys are nuts! Let me outta here! I'm callin' my dad's lawyer!

Gary & Betty: _:singing: _Fun Box oh Fun Box! Cold and small and dark! Fun Box oh Fun Box! Check out these cool fun locks! YAY!

Francis: _:panicking: _HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! MOMMY!


	6. First Impressions

**A/N** Yep, I've humanized Veronica and given Norm a heart. It's about time their good sides were shown. ;-) Thanks for the great feedback! Keep it coming and enjoy!

Blonda: What? I'm in one lousy pre-story segment? _:dramatically: _How am I ever gonna win a Zappy Award this way?

Remy: How do you think I feel? I'm rich AND powerful and still she refuses to work me into this story!

Me: I told you both your fic's coming up. Sheesh I can't go out of order or nothing will make since!

Remy: Oh but I noticed you weren't too busy to work Timmy into the tale!

Blonda: Or my FRUMP of a sister Wanda!

Me: _:sigh: _And my headache's back.

Blonda: This is SO unfair!

Remy: We'll unionize!

_**Stuck Together**_

_Chapter Six: First Impressions_

Tootie and her new foreign pal arrived at her house about an hour before sunset. On the way over Tootie had gradually begun to get more and more excited. No one had ever agreed to sleepover at her house before. With a terrorizing redhead like Vicky around it was no wonder that none of the other kids dared to befriend her. She only hoped that Dezzie managed to avoid Vicky's wrath tonight.

The door was locked when they arrived so Tootie let them in with her key. A note posted on the fridge caught her attention.

_Tootie,_

_Mom and Dad went out to dinner tonight with the Turners so I got called in to baby-sit. Stay inside and lock all the doors. If I get back and find out you've wrecked the place it'll be your head! Got it Twerp?_

_Love,_

_Vicky (Your adoring big sis)_

"Well," Dezzie commented from over Tootie's shoulder, "at least she's got a sense of humor."

"Yeah," Tootie rolled her eyes, "and this is _nice_ Vicky."

"Charming."

"Well, I guess there's no one around to ask permission from." Tootie shrugged.

"Let's get this party started!" Dezzie cheered.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Music blared, an action/comedy played on the television, and the girls were engaged in a popcorn fight in the living room leaping about across the furniture.

Dezzie scooped another handful of ammo out of her bowl. "So then he says: 'That's not a camel--that's my wife'!"

Both girls burst out laughing.

Suddenly Dezzie's legs gave out and she landed just short of the coffee table with a thud.

Tootie was at her side in an instant, "Oh my gosh, Dezzie! Are you okay?"

"Whoa," Dezzie's head was spinning, her legs wobbled like jello as she attempted to stand with Tootie's support, "what just happened?"

"You fell," Tootie studied her weakened friend warily. "Maybe you should lie down for a little while?"

Dezzie panted as though she'd just run a marathon. She recognized these signs, they were warnings. Warnings that she didn't have long before...

"No, I'm okay." she forced herself to stand on her own, "See, all better now. C'mon, let's--um--go up to your room and play!"

Tootie nodded slowly, wondering if Dezzie could make it up the stairs. "This way."

The effects of draining energy began taking serious effect on the disguised genie. _C'mon Des, pull it together. You may not have long so it's now or never to get those wishes oughtta her._

They were halfway up the stairs when Tootie heard a thump behind her. She spun around to find that her white haired friend had collapsed.

"Dezzie!"

Tootie shook her shoulders but got no response. Dezzie seemed to be out cold and for a second there...nah. _Wait, it happened again! Dezzie's hand just...faded?_

Dark blue eyes gazed at the strange sight mystified as the young girl's right hand faded in and out of existence. Trembling a little Tootie lifted it up for closer examination. Something cool and shiny caught her eye. Two gold cuffs were hidden by Dezzie's sleeve. Tootie recognized these from somewhere...

She gingerly flipped Dezzie's hand over in hers and saw a very familiar symbol glowing dimly on the other side. "The hourglass symbol." she gasped, "Just like the one Aphrodite showed me. But then that means..."

"Ungh..." Dezzie's eyelids fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was that Tootie was leaning over her, the second thing was the dumbstruck expression on her face. Arching an eyebrow she tried to sit up only to find that someone was holding her hand. "Aw no," Dezzie plopped her head back against the railing. _She knows._

_

* * *

_

Up in the Love Bunker a blond cherub yawned as he waited for his computer to finish searching the magical creature database for any matches.

Empty coffee mugs, crumpled pieces of paper, and piles of folders littered his desk. Twitter yawned as the 'search complete' counter displayed ninety-eight percent.

At last the search was finished and the results displayed one match found.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Twitter sat upright and clicked a few keys. An image of the genie to whom the bottle had belonged appeared. Twitter wasted no time in contacting Cupid.

Seconds later the head cherub poofed into the room, "Let's see what we've got here."

"Desmona Sandz: white hair, blue eyes, approximately fifty thousand years old." Twitter read the listed information aloud. "She should've been able to last a couple of days without a container. Not sure if she'll make it much longer though."

"We'd better see if Tootie recognizes her from anywhere." Cupid surmised, "With her powers dwindling she couldn't have gone far."

* * *

Back on Earth Tootie cautiously made her way up the stairs and down the hall towards her room. Desmona followed alongside with her arm slung over Tootie's shoulders.

"Sorry ya had to find out about me this way." she muttered an apology.

"Don't be," Tootie frowned, "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I broke your bottle. It's all my fault that you're fading away."

"Aw kid, don't blame yourself." Desmona smiled softly, "If it wasn't for you I'd have been smashed right along with it."

"But if I had just been more careful when I was getting the arrows-"

A loud beeping noise interrupted her.

"Duty calls?" Desmona smirked.

Tootie unfastened her choker and pressed the heart button in the center. Cupid's holographic image instantly appeared. "I've got good news and bad news sweetie."

"What's the good news?" Tootie inquired, he obviously hadn't noticed her companion yet.

"The good news is we know which genie lived in that bottle." Cupid answered, still not noticing the stranger.

"What a genius," Desmona mumbled sarcastically, "next he'll figure out the Earth is round."

The comment caught the love fairy's attention. "And there she is!"

Tootie would've giggled at the dumbfounded expression on the hologram's face if the circumstances had been different. Now she just ignored the baffled cherub's exaggerated pointing and asked about the bad news.

"Right...uh...the bad news." Cupid managed to compose himself, "The bad news is that she's been without a magical container for far too long. If she doesn't find a containment source where she can restore her energy soon I'm afraid it'll be-"

"Too late."

"Exactly." Cupid nodded.

"No!" Tootie exclaimed when Desmona went limp again. "She meant it's too late!"

"Quick!" Cupid shouted, "Get her to Norm's lava lamp! It's her only chance!"

Mustering all her strength the twelve-year-old grabbed the fading genie under the arms and started dragging her the rest of the way into her room and over to the nightstand.

The lava lamp sat just where she had left it last. It's fuchsia glow came from mystical powers rather than an electrical power supply. Hopefully Norm would still be inside (instead of out partying or playing a card game with his poker buddies) and the magic within would save her dwindling friend.

"Norm!" Tootie snatched the bottle after propping Desmona against the side of her bed. "NORM!"

No response.

"Norm PLEASE!" Tootie began desperately shaking the lamp. _Why won't he come out?_

She rubbed the lamp furiously to the point of nearly breaking it. Still her genie godfather did not emerge. Strange to think he had a choice in the matter.

"Norm hurry, there's a genie out here and-"

"Oh so NOW you're ready to talk?" her godfather's voice snapped from somewhere inside the lamp. "And here I thought Diaper Boy was the only one you'd confide in."

Tootie raised an eyebrow, since when did Norm care about her problems? If she remembered correctly he saw her as an annoying little squirt who embarrassed him in front of his friends and made him a laughing stock to all the other genies.

"I don't have time for this Norm!" she replied with increasing desperation and anger.

"Well maybe I'm busy right now too fruit cup!" Norm sounded ready for a _long _debate, "So why don't you and your secret little friend go hassle a cherub or somethin'?"

A quick glance down at Desmona reminded Tootie that she didn't have time to argue. At the rate her body was fading the genie resembled more of a ghost.

"Norm I'm sorry okay? I should've told you why I was upset! I shouldn't have been so snippy with you. And I should've told you about accidentally breaking that bottle. But I was just scared that-" Tootie swallowed a sob that threatened to escape her throat, "-that if you knew what happened you wouldn't want to be my godfather anymore. You weren't exactly _thrilled_ about in the first place."

She was answered with a painfully long silence.

"Norm?" she couldn't hold it back anymore, tears came streaming down her cheeks and her voice broke every time she tried to speak. Desmona was unconscious again and nearly too pale to see. "NORM?"

Tootie watched in horror as Desmona's form changed from human to genie. The hourglass on her wrist cuffs had ceased to glow entirely. Her energy had vanished and she was seconds away from doing the same.

"**_NORM!_**" Tootie let out a heartrending scream that would've sent anyone in the house rushing up to her room in alarm. "PLEASE NORM? I'M SORRY! **I'M _SORRY_!**"

Tootie dropped to her knees balling her eyes out clutching the lamp in both arms while hunching over the disappearing genie. A swirl of aqua blue smoke poured from the top of the lava lamp and engulfed them both before winding back inside the lamp.

* * *

_Over at the Turners' house..._

"Aw, what's wrong Sport?" Wanda hovered over her moping godchild with a worried expression.

Timmy sat on the side of his bed with his face propped in his hands staring down dejectedly at his floor. With a sigh he spoke, "I dunno Wanda, I've been feeling kinda funny since Friday."

"I don't get it," Cosmo scratched his head, "if you feel funny shouldn't you be laughing?"

"He doesn't mean that kind of funny Cosmo," Wanda explained, "Timmy, why don't you tell us what happened before you started feeling bad? Then maybe we can help."

"Well okay," Timmy shrugged, he was willing to try anything at this point. That gnawing queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach was starting to become unbearable. "I guess it all started on the bus ride to school."

"Ooo!" Cosmo's hand shot up, "You mean when Tootie got mad and yelled _'it's not like anyone else wants to be your girlfriend an_y_way'_ so loud that the whole bus could hear?"

Timmy glared at his fairy godfather who took the hint and zipped his mouth shut. "_Anyway_, at first I was pretty mad about it but after she ran out crying during lunch I started feeling kinda crummy."

Unable to resist Cosmo unzipped his mouth, "Why? Were you sitting on crumbs? _AHAHAHA--AHA--AHAHAHAHA!_"

A double glare from Timmy and Wanda made him zip it up a second time.

Wanda turned back to her godchild and patted him reassuringly on the head. "Don't worry hon, it sounds like you're just feeling a bit guilty, that's all."

"But WHY am I feeling guilty?" Timmy demanded. "I didn't do anything! Tootie's the one who practically bit my head off! It isn't MY fault she was having such a cruddy day!"

"Well maybe not Timmy but you probably didn't help her bad mood when you made that comment on the bus about the restraining order." his godmother reminded him.

"Yeah," Timmy sighed, Wanda was probably right. Heck, Wanda was almost ALWAYS right about these things. "So what should I do?"

"Aw even I know this one," Cosmo ventured to unzip his mouth once more and waited warily for any glares of disapproval. When he received none he continued, "Go and apologize!"

"Wow Cosmo," Wanda was impressed, "you actually got it right!"

"Wahoo I'm on a roll today!" Cosmo cheered.

"WHAT?" Timmy didn't like where this was going, "B-But I can't apologize to Tootie. That would mean going to Vicky's house! And Vicky's already prowling around downstairs 'babysitting' me with her eyes glued to the TV!"

"Exactly!" Cosmo exclaimed, "She'll never noticed if you slip out for a minute to go say you're sorry."

"Aw think of it sweetie," Wanda added, "poor Tootie's up in her room all alone feeling miserable without a friend in the world to turn to."

"Okay fine," Timmy grumbled, "I'll go say I'm sorry and see why she's being so moody. But then I'm coming back here and playing video games for the rest of the night!"

"That's the spirit!" Cosmo grinned raising his wand. "Follow sympathy with mindless T-rated violence!"

_Poof!_

_

* * *

_

When Tootie opened her eyes she was surprised to find herself in the midst of very unfamiliar surroundings. The decor of the room reminded her of a cross between Arabian palaces and Las Vegas hotels. It was filled with silk sheets, beaded curtains, tons of feather soft pillows, stark colors, and flashy lights. Weirdest of all were the walls. Luminescent purple with floating hot pink blobs of all sizes moving across them. It was exactly like she'd pictured the inside of Norm's lava lamp to be. Wait a minute...

"I'm **inside **Norm's lamp!" Tootie gasped.

"Whoa, slow down there Miss States-the-Obvious, you're goin' _way_ too fast for us 'normal' guys to follow."

That voice, she'd know that sarcastic tone anywhere. "Norm?"

"In the flesh," her genie godfather smirked down at her as she rubbed the wetness from her cheeks.

"Where's Dezzie?" she demanded.

Norm quirked an eyebrow, "Aw you must mean that genie broad you've been hidin' from me. Heh, not too shabby. Curves in all the right places, she's really workin' that classic harem girl look."

"Norm!"

"Oh right, she's in the back restin' up, recharging her battery, so to speak."

Tootie's expression brightened a bit. "You mean she didn't fade away?"

"Not completely," Norm propped his hands on his hips, "But you really cut it close there puddin' pop. Another few seconds and she'd have been nothin' but air and sad memories, hn."

All of Tootie's anger returned at full blast, "**_I_** cut it close?" she screamed, "**_YOU'RE_** the one who wouldn't come out of the lamp and help! She almost **died **because of you!"

"Hey hey!" Norm shot back, "**_I'M_** not the one who droppedher bottle butter fingers! And keep it down or you'll wake her up. The last thing I want is **_two_** girls nagging me to death."

Tootie was about to shout back when something he'd just said made her freeze, "Did...did you say I might wake her up?"

"Yeah so pipe down ginger snap, she'll wake up on her own once her energy's restored." Norm stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"How long have we been in here?" Tootie questioned absently.

"Couple of hours," Norm yawned and stretched out a bit, "ya wailed yourself right off to sleep."

"That's not funny!" she scowled when he grinned down at her smugly, "I can't believe you stalled all that time in here just so I'd start crying!"

"Oh c'mon," Norm teased, "did you think I'd let ya get away with giving me the cold shoulder all this time and not get even? And then there's the little matter of _The Lamp Laws_."

"You can expect three more chapters of those before school Monday." Tootie growled. "That was a rotten thing to do."

"Spare me the waterworks," the genie rolled his eyes, "all I really wanted out of ya was an apology...and the truth. I mean if we're gonna make this whole godfather/godkid relationship pan out we're gonna have to work on our communication."

"Huh?" Tootie blinked. "Does this mean you actually _want_ to be my genie godfather now?"

"Heh, beats sitting around in the lamp all day collectin' dust." Norm muttered. "And don't even get me started on my last master! I swear that guy gave new meaning to the words 'mama's boy'. And those 'brilliant plans' of his-"

Tootie flung herself at Norm and squeezed him tightly in a lung-crushing hug. He was about to object when a small smile crept over his face. This kid really had grown on him. He supposed it wouldn't kill him to ease up on the insults...just a little.

"_Aww_," a female's voice softly reached their ears causing them to jump and turn towards the source.

"Sorry," the white haired genie smirked, "didn't mean to interrupt this tender moment."

Norm blushed instantly. Nobody was supposed to have seen that!

Tootie slid out of his arms and stared agape at the female genie. Now that she wasn't fading out of existence Tootie was able to examine her more closely. Norm was right, she was gorgeous! Her pale blue top was almost the same shade as her stunning crystal eyes. The puffy sleeves hung off her tan shoulders in ruffled straps of deep blue silk. Below that a moon shaped belly ring dangled from a dark blue bead. Her complexion held a pleasant contrast to her snow white hair which framed her face perfectly with a gold beaded strand on each side and two bat-wing like bangs which covered most of her forehead and parted in the center. Tootie smiled a bit when she noticed that the ponytail seemed to wave about on its own accord above her dark blue and pink hair accessory. Hn, only a genie...

"So this must be your pad huh?" Desmona tilted her head towards Norm.

"Uh...yeah," he was still a bit embarrassed from before but tried to retain his air of cocky indifference, "I get sucked in here every so often."

"Well now that I'm feeling up to it again," she gestured in Tootie's direction, "Mind if I give the kiddo here her three wishes?"

"Knock yourself out," Norm wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rolling her eyes Desmona floated over to the speechless pre-teen. "Want me to give him a personality transplant? How about some better pick-up lines?"

Tootie laughed aloud at this as Norm went red again. "It's okay, you get used to him."

"I might have to," Desmona admitted, "we could be roomies until I find somewhere else to live."

"You could stay with us." Tootie offered. Surprisingly, Norm didn't object.

Desmona started to sweat visibly. Live with Norm the smooth talking magical jerk on a **permanent** basis? Not likely, she'd rather sprout legs and walk across hot coals.

"C'mon kid you know better than that," Norm finally spoke.

With a sigh of relief Desmona nodded. _I didn't think this 'ladies man' would go for that._

"Ya gotta put it in wish form." he finished with a smirk at Desmona.

"Huh?" Desmona yelped.

"That's a great idea!" Tootie bounced up and down excitedly, "Then you could be my lifelong genie godmother!"

"L-lifelong?" Desmona stammered, "Ya mean w-with him?"

"It'd save ya from havin' to come up with two more wishes on the spot," Norm snickered.

Tootie didn't seem to noticed the terrified expression on Desmona's face. "Okay then--um--"

"Desmona," the genie woman muttered her name uneasily, "Des for short."

"Okay then Des," Tootie resumed, "I wish you were my **lifelong** genie godmother!"

"I was afraid of that," with a sigh of defeat and a glare in Norm's direction Des raised her hand and snapped.

_GONG!_

Just as with Norm swirling magical mists surrounded her. Two twinkling star emblems appeared on her wrist cuffs and her hair accessory was replaced with a floating crown.

"Don't ya just love the accessories?" Norm chided folding his arms in triumph.

"Well I may be stuck together with you," Des muttered, instantly perking up when she scooped up Tootie, "but at least I get a cutie pie outta the deal!"

Tootie coughed from lack of air, "Um...Des? We humans--_cough_--need--_gasp_--to breathe!"

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste: _One more chapter to go! Next Chapter: Timmy arrives to apologize to Tootie, Cupid learns about his special operative's newest godparent, and one big question is still left to be answered. Review and make sure to tune in next chapter for the exciting conclusion! Okay, maybe not so much exciting as humorous. :) 


	7. Let's Wrap It Up!

**A/N: **This has been such a fun story to write—ur—type. And the feedback has been fantastic! Thank you reviewers! high fives all around Sadly all good things must come to an end so this is the last chapter. Hope everyone will like it. Be sure to read the sequel!

_**Stuck Together**_

_Chapter Seven: Let's Wrap It Up!_

_Ding! Dong!_

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house eventually reaching upstairs to Tootie's room and inside the lava lamp.

Norm's ears perked when he heard the sound. "Your sister probably locked herself out again."

"I'd better go downstairs and let her in." Tootie was still inhaling deeply from Des's vice grip embrace.

Norm raised his hand and in a snap-

_GONG!_

-she was gone.

"So what now?" Des sighed.

"Now," Norm slung an arm around Des's shoulders and drew her close, suggestively tilted his shades down and wiggled his brows, "we get to know each other better, _roomie_."

Rolling her eyes Des groaned in annoyance, "Any chance of drawing a line down the center of this thing?"

* * *

"Well, she's not here." Timmy fidgeted nervously on the doorstep before turning to leave. "Guess I'd better go."

"Not so fast," Wanda popped out of the hedges and grabbed the back of his collar before he could bolt away. "You've gotta give her time to answer."

"Aw but Wanda," Timmy griped, "it's been eight seconds!"

Wanda dropped him back on the stoop and returned to her hiding place wondering absently where her husband had poofed off to.

Faint footsteps could be heard from inside. Someone was on their way down the stairs. Timmy gulped when the doorknob turned and a girl his age in black pigtails peered out through the crack.

"Timmy?"

"Hi Tootie," the first thing he noticed was her disheveled appearance, like she'd been crying and maybe slept on the floor for a few hours.

Tootie stepped back so Timmy could come in and immediately started smoothing out her clothes. Her glasses were on crooked and she knew her hair must be a mess but at least it was fairly dark in the house. If she avoided the lamp light maybe he wouldn't notice her state of disarray?

"Uh, Tootie..." Timmy stood by the couch fiddling with his thumbs, refusing to look up.

"Yeah?"

This was weird, as far back as both could remember they'd never really shared a serious moment before. It was usually Tootie girlishly chasing after Timmy while he ran for cover screaming about cooties.

"...I just wanted to say I'm...sorry."

Her eyes widened, "For what?"

"For uh, what I said on the bus yesterday." Timmy muttered, "It was pretty mean and you weren't really bothering me so...yeah, sorry."

A small smile crossed her face, "That's okay Timmy. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

So that was it. Timmy's conscience had gotten the better of him. The event was rare but it did happen every so often. Like on Valentine's Day when they were ten. Timmy had pulled out all the stops to get Trixie Tang to be his Valentine. Naturally she had shot him down again and again but even after being publicly embarrassed in front of every girl in Dimmsdale Timmy still refused to accept Tootie's offer.

Something spectacular must've happened later that day because by sunset Timmy had rejected Trixie's last minute change of heart and chosen her instead! And then there was the time he gave her his Crimson Chin doll as a secret gift _of love_. That of course had proceeded the whole water balloon incident. It seemed that Timmy's conscience was to thank for most of the nice things he did for her.

However this time instead of running off afterwards Timmy stuck around staring at the walls, the furniture, out the window, anywhere but her as if he still had something on his mind he was afraid to voice.

Finally unable to tolerate the silence anymore Tootie fake coughed into her hand.

Timmy glanced over at her then back out the window where Wanda was glaring at him and pointing sharply at Tootie. A green owl sat perched on a branch in the tree behind her turning his head and making goofy faces.

"Moo...moo..."

Swallowing the lump in his throat he continued, "One more thing, at lunch yesterday. I...uh...I noticed you were crying. Is—um—is everything okay?"

_Nice goin' Turner. _Timmy scolded himself. _Real smooth! And it's HOOT Cosmo not MOO!_

"Oh that," now it was Tootie's turn to fall silent. What was she supposed to say? I thought I accidentally killed a genie when I broke her bottle. But don't worry, everything's okay now because my genie godfather Norm (who lives in a lava lamp your dad said was yours) decided to let her live with him and now she's my genie godmother.

_He'd think I'm even creepier than before._

"A friend of mine was hurt and I was just worried about her," Tootie shrugged, it wasn't a complete lie. More like she had omitted certain details. _Oh great_, she sighed, _I'm even starting to **think** like Norm!_

"She okay now?" Timmy questioned.

"Yep, she's going to be just fine." Tootie beamed, returning to her old self.

"That's good," Timmy managed a smile, although he had the sneaky suspicion that he wasn't going to make it out of there without getting smooched.

"It's sweet of you to come all the way over here. So does _Vicky_ know you're gone?"

"Um...no. In fact, I-I'd better get going b-before she finds out."

Tootie grinned slyly as he began edging his way towards the door. He made it as far as the coat rack when an umbrella propped against the wall tipped over and caught him by the ankle.

Timmy yelped when he tripped and crashed down on the floor just inches from a clean getaway.

With a squeal of glee Tootie pounced, Timmy omphfed, Wanda 'awed', and two figures at the top of the stairs snickered.

"I've found that the jelly bean comes in handy when taking revenge on my enemies." Norm chuckled to Des who was hovering behind him.

Des muffled her laughter by covering her mouth. Tootie was one of the most affectionate little kids she'd ever seen. It was amusing to watch the red faced boy try to squirm away.

"It looks like you're both getting what you want then."

"Heh, maybe once I convince her to destroy Canada."

"And what'd Canada ever do to you?" Des quirked an eyebrow.

Narrowing his eyes Norm responded grimly, "They've had it too good for too long."

"Ah," Des couldn't help but laugh a little, "now that makes perfect sense. Those peaceful, tree-loving, maple syrup eating Canadians are just askin' to have their bubble popped."

"Exactly!" Norm clenched his fists, an evil grin in place.

"Are you familiar with the term 'sarcasm'?" Des knew she shouldn't have humored him...

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well," Tootie waved from the doorstep, "there goes Timmy."

"How romantic," Des grinned as she followed Tootie back to her room, "a young man runs off screaming into the night with a face full of kisses. Ah, that's amore."

_Poof!_

Godmother and godchild froze in the doorway when a burst of pink smoke filled the room.

"Ah great," Norm grumbled from the bed where he sat drawing mustaches on Tootie's collection of Timmy pictures from fourth grade, "Diaper Boy's here."

"I see your path to humility is going to be a long one." Cupid scoffed.

"Yeah but I'll probably still get there long before you're potty trained Junior."

"Have I mentioned how much I _love _what you've done with your bracelets?"

"They're wrist cuffs and you know it!" Norm snapped before turning to Tootie, "Hey kid, how's about casting off the shackles of oppression huh?"

"Huh?" Tootie asked.

"He means wish away the godparent accessories." Des translated.

"Oh, okay," Tootie shrugged, "I wish your jewelry and hair accessories went back to normal."

Norm cringed, "They're...not...jewelry!"

Des smirked and snapped her fingers.

_GONG!_

"Happy now?"

Norm flew over to inspect himself in Tootie's full length mirror. "Ha, back to stud!"

Cupid yawned, "You mean fashion reject right? That whole Aladdin's genie look went out centuries ago."

"Like I'm gonna take fashion advice from a midget in diapers."

Tootie tossed a tired glance to her godmother who smirked and snapped herself up a fire hose. In one blast she'd plastered both bickering males to the wall.

"That's better; it's actually quiet in here."

Tootie giggled at their dumbfounded expressions. "We'd better pry 'em down."

"I see you two have really hit it off," Cupid remarked referring to Des and Tootie.

"She's the best," Tootie exclaimed happily.

"And you're the cutest," Des lassoed Tootie with her tail and squeezed her tightly in adoration. "My Tootie Cutie Pie."

Tootie sweat dropped, she only hoped that embarrassing nickname never got out. Norm was already bad enough referring to her as snack food in and out of public.

"Well then kiddo I'd say you've got yourself two reasonably useful sidekicks." Cupid folded his arms, "At least she'll help you keep Mr. Grumpy Pants here in line."

"Oh that's right," Des beamed, "you're a 'special operative' aren't you?"

"In the loosest sense of the word," Norm murmured.

"Lay off pal," Des scolded, "she **did** rescue me."

"Speaking of which, what the heck was a genie's bottle doing in a love shrine?"

Des shrugged, "Don't ask me. Last I remember my pal Chartre was in charge of watching over my bottle."

"Well it's not like it matters now anyway," Cupid waved the matter off dismissively. "Now I'd better be getting back to my love nest. Got a big day tomorrow, lots of love to spread!" zipping down he elbowed Norm with a wink, "Maybe I'll even send a little your way."

Scowling Norm fought the pinkish tinge that was lining his cheeks. Des may be cute but he wasn't the one woman type. Why settle down now? He was in the peak of his golden years!

Des had started blushing too, Tootie's sly grin wasn't helping.

"Hmph," Des crossed her arms and looked away to hide her blush from Norm, "as if any girl deserved to get stuck with that creep."

Tootie and Cupid exchanged a knowing glance before he poofed away leaving two red-faced genies and one giggling godchild.

_**The End!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Amanda/Artiste:_ So why exactly did Chartre hide Des's bottle in a love shrine? Hn, that's a story for another time. ;-) But don't worry; I've already got chapter one of my new fic 'Double Trouble' up for you to read! Find out how Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda fell in love. Until next time, thanks for reading and please review!

Aphrodite: Well then I suppose that's it.

Twitter: Aw, I finally get to be in a post story segment and the story's already over!

Aphrodite: Don't worry darling, there'll be a sequel.

Twitter: Think we'll get roles in that too?

Aphrodite: My dear I am the Goddess of Love! Of course I'll have a role.

Twitter: What about me?

Aphrodite: _:nervous smile:_ Well...I hear there's always a need for extras.

Twitter:_blandly:_ Great, I'm the Binky of cherubs.

_Poof!_

Binky: _:hands him a card: _Welcome to the club, we meet third Tuesday of each month. Bring dip for the chips.


End file.
